


The One Where Carol is all Tangled and Valkyrie is her Ride(r) or die

by cole90210



Series: Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [7]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapping, Magic, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole90210/pseuds/cole90210
Summary: Summary: Once upon a time there was a very special woman kept in a hidden place. She meets a feisty companion and drags her along on her quest. Hair isn’t actually a feature but she’s still kind of magic and they do a lot of growing and falling in love together. Tangled AU, Carol x Valkyrie.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Series: Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694308
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter one

Yon-Rogg growled as he paced back and forth. Though his body protested, needing desperately to rest, he was too agitated to sit down. He ignored his wounds, furious and ashamed at the blood he could feel trickling down his leg.

He had barely made it out of battle. If not for the two young soldiers arriving at the right moment, he would have surely been skewered by the frost giant.

He was growing weaker already.

It happened to them all in Midgard. The strength, talent and power one enjoys when they are young and virile starts to trickle away, cycling back into the universe. All that is left behind is a frail, ordinary human, before their hair even grows grey.

It was a universal truth that the weak just accepted, some even pretending to embrace their own redundancy as the young took up their mantle. Not him. He was the best solider in the army, the strongest and most gifted man for a century. He had never conceded to any force but his own will before, and he certainly had no intention of starting now, natural law or no.

There was only one thing that would work, he realised.

He would have to start work right away.

****************************************

It was eight weeks later when Yon-Rogg snuck passed the patrolling guard in the dead of night.

He had spent the last several weeks obsessively working on this plan, including multiple nights watching the guard rounds in the area. They were pathetically predictable, giving him over half an hour with his target before they passed by again.

He smirked when he reached his target unmolested. The meteor was embedded in the small clearing, the pores in the rock revealing a hint of glowing blue light.

The meteor had been here for centuries, the reason the kingdom was built where it was. It had been studied for years, many theorising that the radiation from the rock was responsible for the extraordinary powers of the humans nearby. Such was its power that it was considered sacred. Doing what Yon-Rogg was about to try was forbidden.

From his hooded cloak, he pulled out the bastardised device he had created. It had originally been a very expensive piece of medical equipment that harnessed dust from the very meteor to heal grave injuries.

He held it over the meteor, activating it with a clunk and a whirl. It sputtered slightly but a blue light was soon drawn out of the meteor, wrapping around his arms. He could feel its impact immediately, newfound strength and vitality flowing through his veins.

He felt young again.

He switched off the device when he started to feel lightheaded.

He snuck away, able to run the miles back to his cabin with little effort. He burst inside, stripping off his clothes and going to his full length mirror.

Every scar and mark from the last few years had disappeared. The wrinkles by his eyes were smaller, his muscles more defined.

He _was_ young again.

Yon-Rogg obsessively monitored his appearance and vital statistics over the coming weeks. It took another two months or so before he started showing signs of ageing, his strength sapping slightly.

He went back to the meteor and drew power from it again.

He continued in this pattern for years. He grew more and more vain, obsessed with his own abilities and seeking only glory in battle. His fellow soldiers were not even safe during training, Yon-Rogg delighting in besting young soldiers that by all accounts, should be stronger and faster than him. His grandstanding began to lead to injury and then one fateful day, he throttled a brawny young man so violently that it took five men to pull him off. They were too late, the solider was already dead. 

With his superior strength and cunning he was able to escape, but he learned a valuable lesson that day. He would need to hide his abilities, shroud his power in the shadows. They would all grow suspicious if they realised he was eternally young, and they were already jealous of his prowess.

He built himself a cabin in a hidden glen and for years and years, would return to the meteor in secret to absorb the power it held.

****************************************

Yon-Rogg had stopped counting the years. Now he counted time only by how often he needed to visit his meteor.

He crossed paths with the mundane human world infrequently now, since there had been no fighting for such a long time.

It used to be that he could seek out wars, join the losing side to fight as a mysterious but glorious hero. He would win battles single-handedly, be worshipped for months or years before he grew bored again and slipped away.

Now there was a despicably dull peace in the land. He sometimes thought about starting his own war, just to exercise his talents, but by the time he got around to picking fights, the humans had become ordinary. Gone was the supernatural power of the youth, left behind were weak little matchsticks. He did not think would register as a threat even if they attacked him in their thousands.

He had considered travelling away, finding new gods and heroes to test his skills against - but he could not leave his power source. When he was not expending his considerable strength fighting, the power of the meteor lasted much longer. But after several months he would begin to waste away – his hair would grey, his skin would sag. He could not risk losing his powers, not after all these years.

He thought about digging up the meteor and taking it with him somewhere. Over time the humans went from studying it as a source of supernatural power to seeing it as a fun anomaly. They even scraped off parts of it to make ‘stardust’, a weak, one-use novelty. At first Yon-Rogg had been furious, but as the power continued to feed him, he realised the human’s folly was in his favour. Eventually they would wear the meteor down close to its core, a transportable size for him to whisk away to more exciting lands. He had the time to wait for that day.

What he had not expected was that someone would do it before him.

When Yon-Rogg, feeling weak and irritated, had walked into the clearing to replenish himself with the meteor’s power, he had flown into a rage to discover it gone. The single old guard they now left to watch over his meteor had stumbled dumbly upon him and swiftly got a broken neck for his trouble.

He gathered his wits and sword and followed the obvious trail left behind by the thieves. It led to the nearby palace. He was able to glean from the milling townsfolk that the Queen was sick, and the desperate King had gone deep into their old tomes to find a remedy. He had unearthed scriptures about the meteor.

Yon-Rigg spent precious weeks he did not have finding a way into the palace. He was there when they announced the miraculous recovery of the Queen, and then the blessed birth of a healthy Princess.

A miracle child they said, born in a swirl of _glowing blue light_.

Though he could find no loose tongues to tell him where the meteor remains were, he _finally_ learned enough to bribe the right guards and slit the throats of others to find himself in the royal suite late one night.

He was in desperate need of a power boost and could not wait to uncover the meteor.

He stood over the bassinet of the sleeping baby, holding his treasured device over her tiny body. He activated the machine, now a perfectly running, silent tool and watched with great relief as two tendrils of blue light emerged from the child’s form and wrapped around his arms.

He tipped his head back in bliss, basking in the feeling of power running through his veins once more. He stood there for long minutes, feeling his skin unwrinkle and joints loosen. He pressed on where he could normally stop, wanting to take every ounce of power he could from this source before he found his meteor.

But he noticed the babe did not cry.

He deactivated the machine and looked curiously into the crib. She looked healthy and full cheeked, sleeping soundly. This was unexpected – he had expected this would be a one-use visit.

He pondered the child. The trail of bodies he had left in his wake getting up here would be discovered in less than two hours at the changing of the guard. After that, it would be far more difficult to ever make it into the palace again, let alone the royal suite. He had planned to hang back for a few weeks before entering the palace again, when he would have the strength to fight his way to the vaults to find his treasure if need be.

But maybe he already had it.

He tucked away his conductor and reached into the crib, picking up the baby carefully. She snuffled a little but did not wake.

He did not know how long her powers would last, but he was smart enough to break into a palace, surely he was clever enough to keep a baby alive for a year or two while she was useful to him?

Decision made, Yon-Rogg bundled up his new treasure and snuck back out the door, slipping out the gates to the city long before anyone even realised something was wrong.

****************************************

After the first year, he realised that the child was indeed the self-replenishing source of power he needed.

There were never any ill-affects from his extracting power from her, she seemed to have it in spades. Though he did not relish the diapers or the tantrums or the sleep training, he realised the value of what he had in his hands – a trainable, defensible source of power.

He kept them in the hidden glen, forbidding the girl from ever leaving the fence he had built with runes to hide her energy from those that might be clever enough to search for it. There were a few incidents once she was about seven or eight and pushing boundaries, but he found fear and punishment to be good motivators to listen to him in the future.

The best part was that the girl adored him. She saw him as her protector, her provider, her one friend and closest thing to family she had. She would never leave him. He taught her how to protect herself from anyone that may come looking to take his treasure, and how to stay still so he could draw from her the power to keep himself eternally young and strong.

She was a more reliable source of power than even the meteor had been. He would not make the same mistake twice – no one would take her from him.


	2. Chapter two

Carol grunted as she was knocked to the ground again. She sprung back up quickly, blowing a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face. She raised her fists defensively, her annoyed gaze on the man standing calmly across from her with a small smirk on his face.

“Lucky shot.” She snarked before she relaunched her attack.

Yon-Rogg dodged both of her punches before grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a pained, frustrated sound when she landed on her back.

“You let your emotions affect your focus. If you act like a human, you will lose like a human.” He taunted.

“Maybe I lose because you’re an unnaturally strong bully who likes beating up young girls half your size…” Carol grumbled.

“You need to be able to protect yourself against people stronger than you. Your opponent will _always_ be stronger than you.” Yon-Rogg reminded her firmly.

“You don’t know that-“

“I do. You give others power, it was what you were born to do. The longer you are around other people, the stronger they will become and the more vulnerable you will be. I protect you here, but I need to know that you will be able to put someone down straight away if they were to ever find you alone.”

Carol scrunched up her face at the gloomy reminder of her nature.

“Maybe I should test-“

“No.” he said harshly. “You cannot leave the safety of the perimeter, you know that. How many times…”

He sighed exasperatedly, looking angry for a moment before he smoothed his expression into one of compassion.

“I am teaching you as a last resort, not a hobby. The world is not what storybooks make it seem like. You might think it would be fun to test your mettle against the people out there, but if you start a fight, your opponent will not let you pick yourself up when you are knocked down and try again like I do. They will brutalise you in ways I cannot even bear to say aloud.”

Yon-Rogg stepped closer, cupping her shoulders tenderly.

“It is my job to keep you safe.”

“I know.” She whispered, her courage faltering at the reminder of the monsters that lay outside their little fenced-in world. He had always taught her that her powers made her a beacon for evil, that they would flock to her like moths to a flame and they would not be gentle in taking from her what Yon-Rogg carefully extracted in order to stay strong and be her protector.

“I think that’s enough for today. Go in and get cleaned up, and pack some provisions for me. I’m leaving at first light.”

Carol felt a flutter of anxiety in her chest. “But you just got back! And you were gone for ages.”

Yon-Rogg gave her a stern look at her complaining.

“There are things I need to do to keep you safe – false trails to leave, rumours to spread, tracking down anyone that is coming close to finding you. It is necessary that I leave, and I will be gone for as long as it takes.”

Carol still pouted. “But I hate being alone. Maybe you can bring me back a pet?” she brightened at her request.

Yon-Rogg smiled indulgently. “Maybe… Now go inside while I check the perimeter.” He ordered, turning away to sweep the stone boundary wall, checking all the runes were in place and no weaknesses were in the rocky structure.

Carol trudged inside. She was getting bigger and stronger, keeping up her physical training even when Yon-Rogg was gone. Maybe in a few years, when she was fully grown, she would be able to be in charge of her own protection, perhaps even travelling with the older man. She would keep asking. He would wear down eventually.

After all, she couldn’t stay here in this lonely cottage forever.

************************************

Carol eyed her calendar, looking at the date that was coming next week.

She had begun keeping a calendar when she first got her period. Yon-Rogg was strangely impassive when it came to tracking time, but to her it was important. She obsessively marked down every event in her life, pathetically small in number they were.

Looking back over the calendar was a somewhat depressing exercise. Though there was no exact pattern to Yon-Rogg’s comings and goings, he tended to be here for a week or so before going back into the world. The longest time he had been away was forteen weeks, last year after they had a big, blow-out fight. That time was marked by progressively darker lines on the calendar, where Carol had gone over and over the markings as she sat in the cottage worried and frightened that he might be dead, or had decided she was not worth the trouble and left her alone in the world. She still got a small lump in her throat when she thought about those last couple of weeks of his absence.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a bump to her leg.

Well, she wouldn’t have been _entirely_ alone.

She scratched Goose between his ears, smiling at his purr and solicitous rubbing of her leg.

Goose had been her first and only adventure out of the fence – only a few metres out, but still. She had told Yon-Rogg that Goose had taken to strolling along the top of the perimeter wall and that was how they came to be friendly. The truth was, she had spied him in the tree line a few days in a row and had tentatively ventured out with food scraps, luring him closer and closer each day until he cautiously walked through the gate and inside. It was nice to have a companion, even one that didn’t talk.

Carol thought she would miss him dearly when she left to see the lights.

The lights were the one constant event that happened the same day every year. On the 24th April at sundown, blue and white twinkling lights would rise over the horizon and disperse into the sky like magic.

She had asked Yon-Rogg about it once and he had grown tense.

“Every year the humans sacrifice a virgin by fire to appeal to the Gods to give them back the powers they lost long ago. The lights are a lie, manufactured to represent the pure soul ascending to the heavens.”

“Really?” Carol was skeptical. She did not know what the lights really meant, but that answer did not feel right.

“If that is what they do in the hopes of some make-believe figures in the sky magically restoring their strength, imagine what they would do to you if they realised they could _take_ the power they have long desired?” he had asked darkly.

She had not brought up the lights again. But every year she watched them rise and wondered what they meant, and why she felt so connected to them.

Carol slid her calendar away, jumping up to head to the garden and work off some nervous energy.

She was resolved to see them firsthand, to see their source. She had briefly considered asking Yon-Rogg to take her, but she knew what his answer would be. Besides, she was still a bit shy about creating conflict after their last fight and his long absence….

But he was leaving tomorrow and would be gone for at least a month if he held true to pattern. She would be able to leave a few days before the lights were due to rise and sneak back home long before he even had a chance to wonder how she was doing.

Carol was running drills when Yon-Rogg finished his umpteenth check of the perimeter.

“You seem particularly energetic today.” He remarked as she jabbed and wove around the dummy rigged up on the branch of an old oak.

Carol just grinned brightly at him.

“Have to keep fighting fit.” She said, throwing a roundhouse kick at the hessian, straw-stuffed body.

“Hmmm.” Yon-Rogg looked at her somewhat suspiciously but made no further observations. “Well come inside, I need to power up before tomorrow.”

Carol sighed and nodded, walking through the door he held open for her, knowing he would be casting a final look at the tree line, always paranoid that someone might be watching them in their hidden glade.

Carol pulled up a stool and sat down, taking a series of deep, calming breaths and placing her hands in her lap.

Yon-Rogg stood three feet away from her and watched her carefully as he activated the conductor.

Like always, the light hum of the conductor filled the room and send a light tickle over her skin. Then the lights started, tendrils of blue emanating from her skin like flames. They were pulled towards Yon-Rogg, wrapping around his arms and absorbing into his body to fill him with the energy that kept him strong and young.

This was when the reaction started.

Carol clenched her eyes shut, breathing in deeply though it never helped. Her hands started to glow red, orange, white and blue where they were in her lap. She clenched her fists and tried to calm herself.

“Control it.” Yon-Rogg gritted.

“I’m trying.” She willed her hands to stop but of course they did not listen. The thrumming, agitating feeling continued to mount, like she was holding her breath in and desperately needed to exhale. Her fists twitched dangerously.

“Stop- I can’t… stop!” she cried out desperately.

Yon-Rogg immediately cut off the conductor.

It was an immediate relief, the energy in her hands seeming to calm and slowly abate, leaving her sitting with her head cast down on the stool, not meeting Yon-Rogg’s angry gaze.

“That needs to stop.” He told her frustratedly.

“It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose!” she defended herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

“It doesn’t matter. If I cannot channel your powers, then I will grow weak, become human and die. Without me, you will be completely vulnerable to every person out in the world that hunts you.”

Carol didn’t answer.

Yon-Rogg sighed, annoyed.

“Take some time to consider what my protection means to you while I’m gone.” He told her shortly, loudly putting away the conductor and stalking away to his room to pack the rest of his things.

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. Carol retired early though she was not tired, laying awake for hours on her bed stroking Goose’s fur.

Yon-Rogg left in the morning without saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter three

“Hey, let’s do get help.”

“No.”

“C’mon, you love it.”

“I hate it.”

“It works every time.”

“It’s humiliating.”

Valkyrie gritted her teeth as Thor and Loki continued to bicker.

Ten days. She had been travelling with the princes for ten days and it never stopped. She was not sure precisely what she had done to anger Odin so much, but she had to admire his creative and brutal punishment.

She leaned down where she was perched on a fallen log and grabbed two rocks, flinging them hard at the men.

The first hit Thor on the chest. He did not even flinch. Loki instantly realised the second one was sailing toward him and used a hint of his trademark trickery to make it fly disappointingly through his head as though he were made of light.

How utterly unsatisfying.

“For the last time, I have the plan. We go in at midnight at the change of the guard, sneak into the vault, grab the stone and leave without anyone getting the chance to see us or our Asgardian looks.” She gestured at Thor, his long blonde hair, beard and huge frame a dead giveaway to his origins.

Thor pouted, brushing off the dirt left on his chest from the rock’s impact.

“But your plan is boring.”

Loki smirked at her as though Thor had not spoken.

“I think the mission would be better served if I made the plans.” He said to her condescendingly.

“Oh really? Because so far, your ‘plans’ have gotten us kicked out of a perfectly serviceable tavern, almost lit the forest on fire and got you thrown into a bog by the locals.”

Thor sniffed. “There is no honour in sneaking in like thieves in the night. They deserve a chance to defend their treasure, and we shall find glory and triumph in battle!” he declared.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“The mission _is_ to sneak in like thieves in the night. The _point_ is for them to not know it is gone, and especially for them not to know it was us.”

Thor and Loki continued to gripe about the mission, though they were soon distracted once again by each other. Thor claimed he was strong enough to take the infinity stone and fight his way single-handedly through the Midgardian army that would seek to stop him. Loki claimed to know the secrets of the stone, to be the only one able to wield its true powers.

Valkyrie wondered if she would be held accountable if the boys had an unfortunate ‘accident’ on the road resulting in their very thorough, savage deaths.

Probably.

At the earliest feasible moment, Valkyrie jumped to her feet, briskly instructing “put up your hoods, we’re going in.”

They lingered in the tree line, going through the city gates one by one by concealing themselves in the busy evening traffic of shoppers and workers.

It was child’s play to sneak into the casually guarded palace, the three slipping into a guest room to wait for the midnight guard change.

Thor and Loki were of course unable to sit quietly for that time, drawing out a deck of cards. For anyone else, this might be a sensible and quiet way to pass the time, but not these two. Loki was cheating assiduously from the first hand, though it took Thor til the fourth hand to realise.

Valkyrie had to violently mime their painful deaths to keep them silent when a fight threatened to break out, and she confiscated the cards like a nursemaid.

Screw Odin, she was dumping these two idiots as soon as she had the stone in her possession. She could not do another ten days back to Asgard with them.

Eventually Valkyrie signalled that it was time. She led them quietly through the empty castle corridors she had memorised from plans collected secretly over the past several years.

The theft was as uneventful as Thor had feared it would be.

The vault doors were unguarded when they reached them at midnight, exactly as anticipated. Valkyrie retrieved the Asgardian lock picking device from her satchel. Before she inserted it, she hesitated for a moment before trying the handle.

It was unlocked.

“Unbelievable…” she muttered.

This was exactly why Odin wanted them to steal the stone – he did not trust it in the hands of humans. Either they did not know the power they held or were ill-equipped to guard it from any power-seekers that could wander into the palace. Both options were unacceptable.

The eerie blue glow attracted them immediately to their quarry, sitting in the open on a small, molded glass stand. Valkyrie took out a small, reinforced case and scooped up the stone, snapping it shut.

Just like that they were on their way, sneaking out of the castle by following the guard rounds.

They walked out of the city gates unmolested, Thor pouting the whole way.

**************************************

They did not stop and make camp until it was dark again.

“I’m going to wash. Do not follow me.” Valkyrie ordered, turning her back on Thor and Loki, the former making camp.

She stalked through the forest toward the small river, pausing to fill up her canteen before she scribbled a rude note on the back of a map she had already memorised.

_‘You two are intolerable. Find your own way back.’_

She stuck the map to a tree at eye height so that when Thor (not Loki) inevitably came looking for her, he would see it straight away.

She continued forward, starting on a large loop that would likely take another day worth of walking to reach Asgard, but it would mean not running in to the boys on the journey.

It was unlikely they would follow her. Earlier that afternoon Loki had bumped into her, pick pocketing her and taking the container with the stone in it. Or rather, the container he thought held the stone.

She patted a hidden pocket in her waistband, feeling the outline of the second case she had brought along that really held the infinity stone. Loki would eventually open the case to look at the stone, if not use it – it was inevitable. But hopefully he would wait a few days to give her a good head start.

She made good headway without two chatty princes slowing her down, walking through the night. Once the sun was up, she started looking for a place to set up camp. That was the one downside of travelling alone- there was no one to keep watch while she rested.

She was walking adjacent to a rock face covered in plant life and vines when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around with her hand on the hilt of the short sword strapped to her side. She relaxed when she realised it was a breeze ruffling the vines – but only a small portion of them.

She walked curiously over, pulling the vines to one side to reveal a tunnel through the rock. She smirked at her own cleverness, walking into a hidden glade.

It was picturesque, a miniature forest giving way to a clearing that held a quaint little cottage ringed by a stone wall.

Valkyrie’s eyebrows shot up. This was perfect – a comfortable looking house with a (hopefully) locking door, hidden from passers-by.

If it was unoccupied, she would set herself up for a comfortable morning nap. It would be easy to rig a warning system to the surrounds to wake her if anyone arrived. Or if the cottage was occupied, she liked her chances in overpowering the occupants and tying them up in a broom closet while she still had her nap.

As she got closer, she realised there was a single moving figure in the garden. It spotted her as she approached and seemed to be frozen – if she had not seen them moving before she would have thought it was a scarecrow facing her. Living in an isolated place like this, the person could very well be batty – she briefly considered how she would feel incarcerating a mad hermit and taking over their house for the day (note: she was ok with it).

Every step brought a clearer visage until she realised it was an attractive blonde woman staring back at her. Valkyrie must be interrupting her morning exercise, based on the tight ensemble that clung to her curves perfectly.

Well, this might be hidden option number three.

Charm the pretty occupant, get an _extra friendly_ level of hospitality, then rest with a warm body beside her.

It was worth a shot.


	4. Chapter four

Carol sat stiffly across from the strange woman at her kitchen table. Her eyes were wide where they were pinned to the newcomer and she knew she was being strange, sitting here silent like this. But what was she supposed to say? She was nervous, intimidated and deathly intrigued by the woman.

Carol had been finishing up her morning drills when she spotted a figure walking toward her. She knew instantly that it was not Yon-Rogg, which meant is was someone _new_. A stranger, for the first time ever in the glade.

It became apparent quickly that it was a woman swaggering confidently toward her. She was fierce-looking, her black hair tied up tightly in a braid that started atop her head and ran down her back. Her dark skin was smooth and looked soft to touch, decorated with silver lines. She wore a smirk, her beautiful dark eyes glinting deviously as she took in Carol in her revealing exercise wear and flushed, sweaty face.

The woman was _breathtaking_.

Carol had never met another woman before, and certainly had never read about a woman like this. The story books she had from when she was a child had women who were gentle, sweet and demure. Their talents extended at most to talking to animals, but overall seemed mostly to serve them in finding a man and settling into a domestic and blissful happily ever after. Carol had always scoffed at the passive females, though a large part of her wondered if she was odd growing up the way she did, preferring to fight for herself than find a husband or fairy to solve her problems for her.

This woman looked like she could take on an entire army in her leather and armour and _win_ , all the while not sacrificing an ounce of femininity.

“Hello there. I’m seeking lodging, a place to recover my strength and enjoy the day, perhaps a warm bed. Might you be amenable?” The woman said with an accent different to Carol’s and Yon-Rogg’s but pleasant to the ear.

Carol stared at her, unspeaking.

“I have coin to pay you for any troubles of course.” She continued, looking increasingly unsure as Carol continued to act like a total loser and just stand there.

There was a long pause.

The silence was broken by Goose meowing and leaping gracefully onto the cobbled wall that served as a fence to the cottage. He meowed at the woman until she stepped closer to him and scratched his head, a contented purr erupting from his throat.

Carol was surprised. Goose had never warmed to Yon-Rogg – he wouldn’t let the man near him, not that he had much interest in pets. Should Carol take this as a character reference for the stranger?

“I’m usually not partial to males but this little beast seems like a fair exception.” She said slyly to Carol with a smirk.

Carol felt like her head was full of rocks instead of a brain. Yon-Rogg would have an aneurism if he knew she was just standing here with a strange woman. She was under strict instructions to put down anyone that came to the cottage that was not him, and quick. But how could she attack a woman who had been nothing but polite to her and sweet to Goose? 

“Do you understand me?” the stunning woman asked dubiously.

Carol nodded. Finally, a kind-of response!

“Is there someone else that lives here I should talk to?”

Carol shook her head no.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Carol shook her head more emphatically.

She may be nervous, but this was the first person other than Yon-Rogg she had ever met. She had so many questions!

The woman smiled.

“Then are you going to invite me in Blondie?”

So now here they were, sitting silently across from each other, Carol ricocheting violently between fascination and terror that inviting her in was a terrible mistake.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say you don’t get out much.”

“No, I don’t.” Carol’s voice cracked slightly when she spoke, but at least she had tackled the first hurdle of actually using her bloody voice.

“Ah, so she speaks! I don’t suppose you have anything to drink here?” the woman asked.

Carol pointed to the pitcher of water on the kitchen bench.

“No, I mean something a bit more… adult.” The woman hinted meaningfully.

Carol frowned, confused. Did she want _old_ water? What made a drink adult?

“Never mind. What’s your name?”

“Carol. What is yours?” ok, that was polite and an appropriate response. She was getting good at this.

“You can call me Valkyrie. So, Carol…” Valkyrie smiled at her, the look in her eye making Carol’s stomach flutter strangely. It seemed almost predatory. “You’re a long way away from anything fun out here. Must make you creative when it comes to having a good time…”

Carol’s stomach was clenching now and her skin prickled with awareness.

“I guess so. You find ways to occupy yourself.” She replied a little shakily.

“That sounds promising. Tell me more about what you do with yourself, out here all alone?” Valkyrie continued, leaning forward.

Carol’s throat was dry. She felt the hair on the back of her arms rise as though there were static electricity in the air. Why did she feel so strange? And why was Valkyrie so curious about how alone and remote she was here?

“I… I work out. And read.” Carol answered lamely.

“Mmmm, sounds like you could use some excitement in your life. Would you like that?”

The corner of Carol’s lips twitched in amusement. “A bit more excitement would be ok.” She said drily.

Valkyrie’s smile widened and with a scrape, dragged her chair closer to Carol.

The tingling sensation increased and she swallowed nervously. She felt strange. In fact, the sensation enveloping her body was not unlike when Yon-Rogg used the conductor to siphon from her powers.

“How about we have some breakfast, I get my strength back and then we can practice some different ways to have fun?” She asked saucily.

Carol’s blood ran cold.

“Get your strength back?” she asked carefully. The buzzing was more intense now, and she felt pins and needles in her hands that accompanied the dangerous surge of concentrated power.

Valkyrie laughed lightly. “Yeah. I’m pretty beat from being on the road for the past couple of weeks. Give me a chance, I’ll bounce back and you won’t know what hit you.” She finished with a wink.

Carol shoved abruptly away from the table, her hands starting to glow as she took a fighting stance.

“You might be surprised by how hard I hit back.” She threatened.

Valkyrie leapt to her feet to stand defensively across from Carol, all traces of amusement gone from her face.

It seemed like her true colours were showing.

“How did you find out about me? Who else knows?” Carol demanded, lights curling threateningly around her raised fists.

“Ok, I thought you were _cute_ crazy, not _fairy-light-fist, paranoid_ crazy. That’s not going to work for me. Do us both a favour and drop the lights and walk quietly into the bedroom. I’ll let you out before I leave.” Valkyrie ordered.

Carol felt righteous indignation that this intruder though she could dismiss her so quickly, that Carol would be cowed into doing what she was told without even a fight.

“No! You tell me how you knew where to find me, or I’ll… I’ll…” Carol had never tried to describe her powers out loud before. Honestly, she didn’t even know if she was capable of firing at will.

Valkyrie laughed derisively. “You’ll what? Sparkle at me? I’ve fought warriors three times your size – believe me, you will fail. And now I’m losing my patience, so the chances of me making it relatively painless are fast depleting-“

Carol’s face screwed up in the outrage the longer Valkyrie condescended to her. She extended her fist instinctively and a powerful blast emerged. The light hit Valkyrie square in her chest, sending her flying through the air into the wall, her unconscious body crumbling to the floor.

Carol gasped, hoping she had not killed the woman. The one time Yon-Rogg had been hit by the light from her hands, he had been unconscious for hours, disoriented for days and angry with her for weeks.

She crossed the room, tentatively placing her fingers on Valkyrie’s neck, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt a steady pulse. Thank goodness.

Now she was touching her, Carol still felt the buzzing. She hesitantly hovered her hand over Valkyrie’s bag then her form. It was like she was wearing metal and Carol’s hand was a magnet – it was seeking the source of attraction.

She found it as she crossed over the woman’s waist.

With a grunt of effort, she rolled Valkyrie over so she was on her back and lifted the top layer of her amour. There was a slight bulge above her hip. Carol reached in and freed the tiny case from the hidden pocket there.

She could feel what was inside was significant, her powers seemed to be calling to it.

She opened the case, revealing a bright blue stone, the exact same mesmerising shade as the lights that emerged from her when Yon-Rogg tapped into her raw powers for his own restoration.

What was this? Some sort of tracking device? A conductor like Yon-Rogg’s?

It felt so familiar... But if she was attracted to it, maybe it was drawn to her as well. Could Valkyrie have harnessed the similarities between the stone and herself to find her here?

She peered suspiciously at the unconscious woman.

She had to find out, and the best way to do that was ask her.

******************************************

Valkyrie came to slowly, her whole body a throbbing ache. This was worse than a hangover. She tried to raise a hand to feel the back of her head, sure she would find a knot there, but she was unable to.

She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to refocus them on the ropes that bound her wrists to the chair she was propped up in.

“What the fuck is this?” she grumbled, testing the strength of the ropes.

“Struggling is pointless.” Came the confident, feminine voice from behind her.

The pretty blonde – Claire? Karen? Carol? – emerged from the shadows to be in Valkyrie’s direct line of sight.

Valkyrie smiled dangerously at the woman. She had seemed strange but sweet, certainly fascinated by Valkyrie if the way she had been eyeing her was any indication. She wasn’t sure why her nervous host had suddenly turned on her, just as she was starting to warm up. But now in this position - definitely _not_ the fun version of being tied up - she found herself not caring much about her reasons. This woman was about to find out what happened when you messed with an Asgardian warrior.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea what you’ve done.”

“I do. I’m holding you captive until you explain how you found me, what that blue rock is and what your intentions were. And I’m on something of a tight timeline here, so please do us both a favour and say it quickly.” Carol ordered, crossing her arms in front of her.

The smile was wiped from Valkyrie’s face when she mentioned the blue stone. While it was good that the woman did not seem to know the power she had in possessing the stone, Valkyrie could not risk her realising and taking off with it.

“Let me be clear. I was _not_ looking for you, my only intentions with you were conditional on your enthusiastic consent, and I will be getting that stone back or Gods help me, I will burn down this shack and pluck it from the ashes.” Valkyrie threatened.

Carol frowned, and Valkyrie grew even more annoyed when she found the way her eyebrows drew together cute.

“You weren’t looking for me?”

“No.”

That seemed to take the wind out of Carol’s sails. She paced for a couple of moments, Valkyrie watching her a bit bemusedly. One did not usually stop to visibly think about their options when they were in the middle of intimidating a captive.

“I believe you.” She declared eventually, turning back to face Valkyrie.

“Great.” She replied sarcastically.

“And because of that, I have an offer for you.”

“No.”

Carol paused, tilting her head.

“What?”

“No.” Valkyrie said with, stringing out the enunciation just to be obnoxious.

“Excuse you, I am the one in control here. You don’t have the option of _refusing_ to listen, you are tied up until I am satisfied.”

“If you wanted to be _satisfied_ , you should have accepted my first offer instead of _tying me up and taking my stuff._ ”

Valkyrie emphasised her point by shifting her arms, the chair rocking as the ropes did not budge.

“It’s no good struggling. Those bindings are reinforced with a metal core and I’m an expert knot tier.” Carol said somewhat smugly.

Valkyrie locked into eye contact and used all of her considerable strength to wrench her arms up. The ropes held, that was true. But the arms of the chair themselves were not as strong, nor were the legs which gave way to splinters as she kicked her legs out one at a time to stand in front of Carol with a smirk.

The woman reeled back in shock but when Valkyrie took a step forward, confident in having regained the power in the situation, Carol’s hands lit up.

Damn, she had neglected the glowing fists of doom.

Valkyrie halted her steps, her mouth twisting in distaste. 

“Fine, let’s make a deal. You give me back the stone and I’ll leave quietly.”

Carol scoffed. “That’s not a deal! That’s just you getting what you want.”

Valkyrie shrugged. “Yes, which is why it is such an attractive offer for me. Do we have an accord?”

Carol’s lips twitched into a small smile before she averted her gaze, squashing any amusement to restore her ‘tough negotiator’ mask.

“No. I am about to embark on a trip, and it has occurred to me that I do not have a great deal of… expertise when it comes to the broader world.”

Valkyrie snorted rudely.

Carol’s cheeks coloured slightly, but she pushed on. “A guide may be useful to me in ensuring I keep a low profile and negotiate through any interactions without having to reveal…” she held her still lightly glowing hands up, illustrating just what remarkable trait she wished to keep a secret.

“So – you will accompany me on my trip to see the lights, return with me to the cottage at which point I shall give you back your gem.”

Valkyrie looked at her, unimpressed. “To sum this up – you invite me in, knock me out, take my ‘gem’, demand I chaperone you on a trip to who-knows-where and back before you will return my property.”

Carol smirked and nodded.

“And what’s to stop me from leading you into the forest, leaving you for wild animals or marauders and coming back here myself to take back what you stole?”

Carol smirked wider as though she were anticipating this question.

“Because even if you manage to shake me, I _guarantee_ you that you could tear this place apart and never find what you are looking for.”

Valkyrie glared at the smug looking woman.

She was _not_ going to babysit the ridiculous woman on a road trip and leave the stone unprotected for anyone to find.


	5. Chapter five

Hours later they were on the road. Valkyrie was icy, her stony silence making every minute more awkward than the last.

Carol glanced at her again from the corner of her eye, for what must have been the seventh time in the last half an hour. She was keeping a close watch to see if Valkyrie was growing stronger in her presence the way Yon-Rogg had always warned her would happen.

Yon-Rogg visibly changed when he absorbed the blue light, the lines of his face smoothing out and hair becoming fuller and darker. His body would also change, a subtle filling out of his muscles and plumping of his skin.

None of that seemed to be happening to Valkyrie, but then Carol couldn’t imagine her being in any more peak condition than she was in when she first arrived at the cottage. However, she did not seem even remotely more energetic the longer she spent in Carol’s company…

Maybe it took longer for her powers to tacitly affect people around her?

It only took another twenty minutes for Carol to break, unable to bear the silence any longer. She understood why Valkyrie was mad at her, but she seemed like such a fascinating woman and this opportunity was going to waste!

“So, what do people typically talk about when they’re on the road?” Carol asked with a bit too much pep.

No response.

Carol was definitely still intimidated by the fierce woman, but knowing she had even tentative control of her powers did wonders for her confidence, so she pressed on.

“I’m sure you have excellent stories. What about those silver markings on your face? Are they for people you’ve killed?”

Valkyrie did not laugh like she had hoped she would.

Carol sighed, deciding a direct route would be best.

“Look, you can be silent and miserable if you want.”

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow but did not turn and face Carol, her eyes on the forest ahead as she kept up her pace.

“But you should know that if you don’t help, I will be filling the silence myself. I can tell you all kinds of stories about the flowers that grow in the garden, or the month a lizard moved into the kitchen? I think I’ll start with the story of the time I cut my hair into a bob...”

Carol didn’t bother to hide her amused smirk when Valkyrie grunted exasperatedly, throwing her a frustrated look.

“Fine! Please tell me _princess_ , what you would most like to talk about.” Valkyrie snarked sarcastically. Carol’s uncertainty began to creep back. She did not think she would have to come up with an interesting topic herself.

“I don’t know.” She replied, scrunching up her brow as she tried to think of something to ask Valkyrie that would hold her interest and get her to at least partially enjoy speaking to Carol.

“How about you tell me about your glowing death hands?” Valkyrie asked.

“Um, no.” Carol did not even know how to explain them, even if she trusted Valkyrie with more intimate details of her powers.

“Fine. Then what’s up with the isolated cabin in the woods?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Carol admitted.

Valkyrie huffed, annoyed. “Then will you deign to tell me why you’re making this trip I’m being dragged along for?”

Carol felt too guilty to say ‘no’ again, so the silence drew out.

Valkyrie cast her a deeply unimpressed look. “Really? Is there anything about your life that you have clearance to talk about?” she asked.

Carol frowned deeper now. There really wasn’t.

She was a grown woman that was not allowed to talk about herself.

That did not feel right.

“Can you tell me why your cat felt the need to follow us into the woods?” Valkyrie’s question cut through her troubled thoughts.

Carol looked down at Goose walking along beside them. She had tried to get him to stay home, but he would not have a piece of it.

“He’s loyal.” She said with a small smile. She was sure she would be less happy about his presence when he inevitably got lazy and wanted to sunbathe – she was pretty certain Valkyrie was not going to volunteer to carry him.

Carol bit her lip as she watched Goose, before taking a deep breath.

“I want to see the lights.”

Valkyries looked at her

“That’s what the trip is for. Every April 24th in the town west of here, there’s a… festival of lights. I want to see it.”

The explanation seemed lame to her ears, but she could not explain that it was more than wanting to see the pretty lights. She would sound like a lunatic if she told the other woman that she felt connected to the lights, like they really meant something to her – and she was already on a slippery enough slope, what with the magic hands and the blackmail.

“You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?” Valkyrie clarified.

Carol’s head snapped around. “What? What do you know about it?”

She cut Valkyrie off, stopping in front of her on the path, her curiosity far too intense.

Valkyrie gave her a strange look, stepping around her to keep walking. Carol trotted to keep up.

“Every year on the princess’s birthday they release a whole bunch of lanterns.”

“Why?” Carol implored, wanting to know everything Valkyrie knew about it.

“I don’t know, sentiment?”

“Is that normal for people, to celebrate someone’s birth with lanterns?” she pressed.

“No, most humans just stick to small, novelty cake candles. This is just something the kingdom does for the princess.”

“So, is it a grand celebration? Is she especially beloved or does she _make_ people celebrate her with lanterns?” Carol asked.

“No, no the princess isn’t there. She’s lost. Something happened when she was a baby, she was kidnapped or killed, I don’t remember. But they release lanterns into the air to guide her back or symbolise her spirit being released or something.”

Valkyrie said it nonchalantly, but Carol was struck by an unexpected jolt of emotion.

The lights always seemed so entrancing to her, like she was unable to turn away from them- to not sit and watch until the last twinkle had disappeared into the night sky would be wrong. It made sense to her that they were mournful, yearning, a desperate call for a beloved child to return home or at very least, to be at peace.

Valkyrie had solved the mystery for her. She should be satisfied, should thank her and turn around so she could return her pretty blue gem and just contentedly watch the lights from her window like normal, knowing what they were.

But something was still bothering her about it all.

Yon-Rogg had lied about the lights. Why?

***********************************************

For someone so cagey, Carol could talk. A lot.

Valkyrie kept up a steady stream of sarcastic responses, but they did nothing to dissuade the other woman. Her assault of questions continued and increasingly Valkyrie found herself actually responding. She told herself it was just out of pity, but when she accidentally chuckled at a stupid joke, Carol lit up brighter than the lanterns she was seeking. Valkyrie found herself softening a bit after that.

She would begrudgingly admit (to herself, _never_ out loud) that Carol was not unpleasant to talk to. She was smart – she had to be in order to back Valkyrie into this position. Her questions were a strange combination of naïve and shrewd – she had to ask what things like money were, but she was picking up Valkyrie’s very subtle, nuanced tells to figure out when she was bullshitting, when she was being genuine and when she touched on a sore subject.

“You’re an ‘operative of the king’?” Carol asked curiously.

Valkyrie did not respond. She had not meant to give that much away upfront.

“What does ‘operative’ mean?” Carol continued to push.

“Whatever he wants it to mean.” Valkyrie replied with a quick smirk.

Carol made an understanding noise, though Valkyrie doubted she even began to comprehend what that meant in the real world. 

“Is that why you’re travelling now? You’re doing something for the king?” Carol asked.

Valkyrie barked a short laugh. “If the King wanted me to tell every peasant I came across his personal business, I’m sure he would have made mention of it, right at the top.”

“The top of what?”

“His mission briefing.”

“So you’re on a _mission_? What happens during a _mission_ , do you find something? Retrieve something? Assassinate someone?” Carol asked.

“I assassinate anyone who asks too many questions.” Valkyrie snarked.

Carol was not discouraged. “Come on, it’s not like I’m going to know any of the people or places you’re going to talk about!”

Valkyrie thought about how she could change the subject or even better, fabricate a mission so Carol did not put the pieces together and realise the blue stone she had carried was in fact the goal of the king to attain.

“I was escorting the princes across the land.” She replied.

Carol narrowed her eyes. “Then why aren’t they with you?”

“Because I did my job and got them to where they needed to be.” She said rudely.

“Wouldn’t princes have a greater entourage of people escorting them? Don’t get me wrong, you’re terrifying-“ Valkyrie smirked proudly at that – “but I couldn’t imagine a one woman army being enough protection to dissuade bandits and thugs from attacking on the road... And why would you _leave_ them in a foreign city? Why-“

“Why ask me questions if you’re going to pick apart my answers like a paranoid conspiracist?” Valkyrie interrupted.

Carol made a face. “It just seems unlikely. And you told me. Voluntarily. I know I’ve only known you for a couple of hours, but that seems very unlike you.”

Valkyrie heaved a loud, annoyed sigh.

“I think I preferred it when you were talking about your beloved light show.” She grumbled. “I’m still not sure why you’ve waited so long to see the damn things. Were you just waiting for someone to fall into your honey trap so you could get a packhorse?”

“Ok first, you’re not carrying my bags.” Carol indicated the pack she had on her own back. “And second… I don’t know, it just never seemed achievable before.”

“It’s a two day journey. You have two legs and two magic hands, why not just do it?”

Carol shrugged, seeming more self-conscious and smaller than she had been since Valkyrie was seated across from her at her kitchen table.

“I’ve always heard stories about the types of people I would meet in the real world. People that would try and hurt me at the first opportunity. And it never felt safe. But now… I don’t know, it feels different.” She shrugged, frowning as she tried to articulate the shift in her perspective.

“Hmm. Sounds like the person who told you that didn’t know how capable you are of defending yourself.”

Carol seemed both bashful and hopeful when she looked at Valkyrie with a small smile.

“You think I’m capable?” she asked.

“I say this with _very_ reluctant respect – very few people have gotten the best of me, temporary though it may be. You’ve got an edge.” Valkyrie admitted.

Carol seemed inordinately pleased by her comment.

Valkyrie felt twitchy with the unintended sentiment heavy in the air.

“It’s going to be dark in an hour or so. There’s a tavern just ahead, we can stop there.”

“I don’t know, maybe we should keep going…”

“I think it’ll do you good to be among normal people.” Valkyrie said, already decided.

“You really think so?

“I really don’t care. But I’ve been on the road for weeks and would like a drink and a bed. Since you are the captain of this little mission _and_ the last person to deny me those two simple pleasures, I’d say you’re paying.” Valkyrie clapped Carol on the shoulder in imitation of friendliness.

She hoped the blonde woman had something valuable in that backpack to trade, because Valkyrie intended on getting her night of comfort.


	6. Chapter six

Carol was sat at the side bar with Valkyrie, casting uncertain eyes around the room. She felt like they were getting a whole lot of attention, the gaze of at least a dozen men either straying to them regularly or fixed on them permanently.

“Relax, order a drink.” Valkyrie urged her once she came up for air from her giant tankard of bitter smelling golden-brown liquid.

“People are watching us. Maybe we should just go upstairs.” Carol said nervously.

“You can go upstairs if you want.” Valkyrie said with a careless shrug before taking another massive gulp of her drink.

“I can’t leave you alone. You’ll leave.” Carol complained.

Valkyrie swallowed and shot a smirk at Carol. “Then I suggest you order a drink to help calm your nerves and settle in, because I plan to run up a tab that’ll make good use of that little treasure trove you brought along.”

Carol huffed slightly. It had been good thinking to raid Yon-Rogg’s room and take a couple of handfuls of the treasure he stored there as a ‘just in case’. A long gold necklace with a ruby inset and matching ring had got them the biggest room in the tavern for the night. Valkyrie had been annoyed when Carol refused to get separate rooms – like she was going to leave Valkyrie alone at all, let alone over night!

Another couple of loose stones had brought them dinner and drinks, along with attentive service it did not seem like anyone else in the tavern was receiving.

“Hey! Another pint. And a gin and tonic.” She ordered, indicating to Carol.

The young man behind the bar scrambled to comply, placing a clear liquid in front of Carol with a blush before he scrambled away, casting one look over his shoulder at her.

Carol sniffed the drink cautiously.

“It’s not poison.” Valkyrie told her drily.

“Why didn’t you order me what you’re having?” she asked curiously.

Valkyrie snorted lightly. “Why don’t you start with that and talk to the bartender if you want something different. I’m sure he’d be happy to curate your own personal cocktail.”

Carol took a tentative sip. The drink was kind of sharp tasting, but refreshing at the same time. Not bad.

Carol took a bigger sip when she felt a large body settle next to her, far too close for comfort.

“Hey there pretty…” A large man with a tangle of brown curls and a bushy beard to match had ambled up to the bar and was leaning on it only a few inches from where Carol was seated.

“You look like the type of gal who’d appreciate a strong man who knows how to treat her right.”

Carol could only look at him in shocked silence. What did he want? And was it normal for a stranger to stand this close when introducing themselves, especially when they smelled like sweat and ethanol?

“Hows about I get you another drink, we find a nice dark corner to get cozy in and I can tell you allll about how _right_ I’d treat you.” He leered at her, making her scoot back slightly in her stool.

“Oh, _no_.” Carol said with a shake of her head.

The man’s smile twisted on his face and his eyes narrowed. He leaned even closer and Carol felt the first tingles of her powers activating in response to the danger she sensed.

Her concerns over a public confrontation were derailed when she felt a warm arm wrap around her middle, followed immediately by the press of Valkyrie’s body to her side.

“She’s spoken for, so back the fuck off. And tell your friends to put their tongues back in their mouths and find something new to look at if they want to keep the tiny little appendages that make them men.” Valkyrie said dangerously to the interloper.

Carol found herself shivering slightly and couldn’t put her finger on precisely why. Maybe it was the threat in Valkyrie’s tone? No, that actually made her feel warm and safe, like someone had her back. Maybe it was the body heat and the whisper of breath she could feel on the side of her head? It wasn’t a bad shiver…

The man’s face was sour but he just grumbled under his breath and walked away. As glad as Carol was to see him gone, she regretted that his departure made Valkyrie release her hold of Carol and ease back onto her own stool.

She released rather embarrassingly that she was following Valkyrie as she pulled away, leaning in to chase the warmth of her body. She quickly corrected herself and cleared her throat, taking another sip of her drink before stammering out a thank you.

“You need to be firm and direct with that kind of douche bag. They don’t respect women so you have to out-alpha them.” Valkyrie advised her before draining a third of her new drink in one large swig.

“Is it… is there something I’m doing…” Carol trailed off, confused as to why that type of man would approach her if he did not actually care for women.

“Every man in this bar has had their eyes on you from the minute you walked in. When you look the way you do, you have to get used to the stares and being approached. Which means you have to get good at being unapproachable and slapping down any idiot that gets cocky enough to get in your space when you don’t want them there.”

“Ok.” Carol nodded with a frown. This was useful stuff. “What else should I know?”

*******************************************

Valkyrie spent the next hour or two after that being milked for as many observations and worldly pieces of advice as she had to offer. Relief only came after Carol’s third gin when her attention started to stray.

Turns out Carol was a giggly drunk, leaning into Valkyrie to snicker at her own silly jokes and voices she was putting on pretending to be other people in the bar.

With her fourth drink in hand, she even reached out to trace the silver lines painted on Valkyrie’s face.

Though she gently moved Carol’s hand away, she was reluctantly charmed by the tipsy woman.

Now her attention was caught by the unused pool table across them, on the other side of the bar.

“Why don’t you go play?” Valkyrie suggested, ordering another drink with a gesture at the barkeep.

“Will you play with me?” Carol asked sweetly.

“No, I’m busy.”

Carol gave her an exaggerated pout. “But I don’t want to play with the men…” she whined.

“I hear that.” An amused voice sounded from Valkyrie’s side.

An attractive black woman a few years older than Carol was standing next to them at the bar with a friendly smile. She nodded at the barkeep as he placed her drink in front of her before she turned to the women.

“Maria.” She introduced herself.

“Hello! My name is Carol.” She said proudly with a grin on her face, just a touch too loud.

“Hey Carol.” The woman’s voice was friendly, but Valkyrie could tell she was looking at Carol with more than friendly interest. “I’m up for a game if you are?”

“Don’t play for money.” Valkyrie advised as Carol slid off her stool and made her way across with bar with Maria.

So Carol made a new friend and Valkyrie watched on as she learned how to play. She was awful, clumsy hands causing her to miss the balls entirely as often as she hit one. Every attempt was met with giggles from both the women.

Carol ordered another drink, and if Valkyrie kept her eyes on it from the moment the barkeep poured it to when Carol finished drinking it, that was just her protecting her own best interests in getting free alcohol and the stone back.

Carol was getting increasingly affectionate with her smiling new friend. They made an attractive couple, the stark difference in their looks making them a lovely complement. They were clearly enjoying their time together, in their own little world as though half the bar weren’t stealing surreptitious glances every time the women touched or bent over the pool table to take a shot.

Right now as she watched, Carol was practically pressed against Maria’s front with her head thrown back in laughter. Valkyrie was sure Carol didn’t even understand what flirting was, likely had no clue how tempting and eager she appeared at this moment for Maria to lead her upstairs and continue their flirtation in private.

Carol had glanced over at Valkyrie only once since she left her side, and she knew it would be as good an opportunity as ever to leave. Maria seemed decent, Valkyrie was sure she’d make sure Carol had a very pleasant night. And they were only a few hours walk away from the glade. There was plenty of time for Valkyrie to sneak back and search the cottage for the stone, and Carol would be able to find her way back easily without Valkyrie having to feel responsible for her.

And why should she? She was not here willingly, she did not volunteer to be the naïve woman’s guide or guardian. So why did she feel so protective of her?

Valkyrie finished the last of her drink and hauled herself up, grumbling at herself all the while.

“I’m ready to turn in. And I think you’ve probably had enough.” Valkyrie said as she approached the two women, trying not to feel too irrationally pleased when Carol turned to her with a grin and came around the table to sling an arm around Valkyrie’s shoulders.

“This is the one I was telling you about!” she enthused.

“I see that. Look Carol, you can stick around a play another round if you want, I’ll stay til you’re ready to turn in…” Maris offered somewhat hopefully.

“Oh no, I have to watch this one.” Carol booped Valkyrie playfully on the nose. “Can’t let her get away from me.”

Valkyrie couldn’t help the amused smirk that spread across her face at Carol’s cutesy scrunched up expression.

“Thank you for playing with me. I had a lovely time.” Carol said to Maria, using Valkyrie as an anchor as she leaned forward to a dangerous angle. She giggled as she stumbled forward and Valkyrie had to wrap a hand around her bicep and help to right her.

“My pleasure. Goodnight Carol.” Maria said with a smile, though Valkyrie could imagine she was disappointed.

Valkyrie steered Carol to the staircase passed the bar.

“Have the kitchen send up some bread and a pitcher of water to our room.” Valkyrie instructed the boy behind the bar who nodded and scrambled to comply.

Valkyrie had to frisk Carol at the door to find the key and the woman was not helpful. It seemed she was very ticklish and thought Valkyrie was initiating some sort of play fight, so tried to give back as good as she got, giggling all the while.

“Stop. Here, just… let me… Gods, here! Finally.” Valkyrie extracted the key from the inner pocket of Carol’s jacket, holding off her counterattack with one arm. By the time the door was opened, the boy from the bar was rushing up a platter of bread, jams and cheeses. They must have dusted off the fanciest stuff they had in the larder.

Valkyrie gestured for the young man to place the tray on the table in the corner then took the liberty of handing him a small but pure gold coin from Carol’s hoard for his troubles.

He was staring over Valkyrie’s shoulder when she offered it up, and she turned around to see what could distract a service worker from what he knew would be a nice tip.

Carol had kicked off her shoes and was shucking her outer jacket, tossing it across the bed. She then grabbed the bottom of her tunic, working it clumsily over her head.

Valkyrie stepped between Carol and the young man to cut off the show.

“Take this and go. Right now.”

He nodded and bolted out the door, closing it behind him without a final glance at the undressing woman.

Valkyrie turned back to Carol slipping out of her pants, leaving her only in her under things. She flopped onto the double bed Valkyrie had claimed, her clothes strewn across the other bed.

Valkyrie shook her head, pulling her eyes away from the long naked legs to get Carol a large glass of water.

“Here, drink this and eat something. You’re going to be sore tomorrow, this will make you bearable.” She put the tray of food on the bed spread, helping herself to some too.

Carol amiably took the glass and emptied half of it right away.

“This was the funnest night.” She told Valkyrie with a goofy grin

“Yeah, alcohol will do that.” Valkyrie acknowledged, amused.

“Did you know – I’ve never drunk alcohol before tonight.” Carol confided in a stage whisper.

“You don’t say?”

“Nope.” The ‘p’ sound popped from her lips as she ran her elegant finger through one of the bowls of jam, bringing it to her lips to taste.

“And I’ve never made a friend before. ‘Cept Goose.” Goose was sleeping soundly on the ground by the fire the staff had kept stoked while they were downstairs.

“She wanted to be more than friends. Or at least, friends with some extra benefits.” Valkyrie told her, cutting a thick slice of bread before pressing it into Carol’s hands.

“Wha’ do you mean?” Carol asked around a mouthful of bread.

“I mean she wanted you.”

Carol frowned. “For what? Like… like the men?”

“Well, she’s probably more decent than a good deal of the men downstairs, but yes. Sexually.” Valkyrie confirmed.

That did not seem to clear much up for Carol.

“But… oh. I didn’t know women could… want that. Together. Be together.” She puzzled out.

Valkyrie quirked a brow. “Really? You’ve never heard of two women being together?

Carol shook her head.

Valkyrie continued. “You’ve never considered it? You’ve never looked at a woman and wanted to touch? Thought she was so beautiful you got butterflies in your stomach? Admired soft curves and delicate features, thought about her femininity, how attractive and strong it made her seem?” Valkyrie trailed off teasingly.

Carol was blushing to the roots of her hair, biting her lip and staring at the food in her hand. Once Valkyrie finished speaking, Carol peered shyly up at her in an unintentional imitation of a ‘come hither’ look.

“How do you know? Like, how do you know if you’re admiring a pretty woman versus… _wanting_ her?” Carol asked.

Valkyrie laughed lightly, breaking some of the tension of the moment. “I don’t know, you just… know.”

Carol still seemed confused.

“Well, why don’t you try it?” Valkyrie suggested.

“Try it?”

“Yeah. That’s the only way to really know, right? Try kissing a woman and if you like it, maybe that’ll help to illuminate the ‘admiration’ vs ‘wanting’ dilemma.”

Valkyrie felt a small twist in her belly at the thought of Carol heading back downstairs and asking Maria to kiss her, but who was she to stand in the way of her sexual awakening? At least it would get her some peace and quiet in the room alone…

Carol nodded, a new determination making her back straighten. She pushed aside the tray of food and scooted across the bed so she was right next to Valkyrie.

She looked into Valkyrie’s confused eyes for a moment before she closed her eyes, puckered her lips and moved forward.

She landed slightly off-centre, the ‘kiss’ hard and dry against the left corner of Valkyrie’s lips.

It lasted for about three awkward seconds before Carol pulled back, looking cynically at Valkyrie.

“That didn’t help clarify it at all. That didn’t feel like anything.” She said, dissatisfied.

Valkyrie broke, snorting and laughing at the awkwardness of the moment.

Carol frowned, hurt. “Hey! That’s rude.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Valkyrie said, getting control of her chuckling to try and appease the tipsy woman.

“It’s just… that wasn’t really a kiss. At all. You have to soften your lips, and you kind of… move your lips…” Valkyrie felt somewhat bemused, not sure how to describe to another person the mechanics of kissing.

“So, like…”

Without so much as a ‘by your leave’, Carol was pushing in again. It was better this time – she didn’t scrunch her eyes closed and hope she landed on her target. Her lips were not a tight pucker, this time more of a smushing, stationary press of lips.

She drew back, waiting for Valkyrie’s feedback.

Valkyrie’s lips twitched slightly in amusement, but she did not laugh again.

“A bit better, but it’s more… just, follow my lead Blondie.”

Valkyrie cupped Carol’s soft cheek with one hand, a small stroking motion making Carol lean into her hand softly. She shifted forward slowly, letting the anticipation build for a moment. Carol’s eyes slipped shut and her lips parted ever so slightly as she tilted her head up, silently asking for Valkyrie’s kiss.

She captured Carol’s lush bottom lip softly between her own. She released it for a brief moment as she picked a different angle, letting their noses brush lightly as she kissed Carol’s top lip now. She wanted Carol to understand that a kiss moved, that it was a sensual brushing of lips, not a harsh and sterile peck.

She continued the soft, chaste kiss for a couple of moments longer, eventually withdrawing but letting herself linger slightly in Carol’s space before settling back onto the bed.

Carol’s eyes blinked open hazily.

“Oh…” she breathed, raising a hand to touch her own lips lightly. “Yes, I can see how people would like that.”

Valkyrie smirked at her. “Just wait til you find a nice gal that’ll slip you her tongue.” She joked.

Carol was immediately intrigued, leaning forward slightly. The movement drew Valkyrie’s eyes to their position. Carol was still in just her under things, a sheer singlet doing little to protect her modesty. She was visibly responding to their kiss, her nipples hard and pushing against the fabric. Beyond that was the bare, creamy expanse of her thighs.

Maybe Valkyrie should wrap this up and send Carol to bed before she allowed herself to get carried away.

“What does that mean?”

“Never mind.”

“No! Tell me. Wait, show me.”

Valkyrie did not respond.

“Please. I feel like I know nothing.” Carol admitted, the vulnerability in her voice making Valkyrie think she was talking about more than kissing.

Valkyrie considered her request, sorely tempted to give in. Carol seemed to sense her weakness, reaching up and cupping Valkyrie’s cheek in an imitation of what she had done to Carol minutes earlier.

Carol hesitantly initiated the kiss. Valkyrie was content to let her lead for a while, murmuring little instructions and encouragements against her lips.

“Good… mmmm, suck just a bit… lovely…”

Finally, she couldn’t stand it any longer and brushed her tongue over the slightly parted seam to Carol’s lips.

Carol made a light, surprised noise, prompting Valkyrie to whisper “open for me…”

She stroked her tongue shallowly into Carol’s mouth. After a teasing minute, Valkyrie encouraged “you too” and coaxed Carol’s tongue out to entwine with hers.

“A little lighter, like…” Valkyrie found herself getting quite hot under the collar from the simple act of kissing. Something about instructing Carol, who was proving to be a very dedicated and naturally talented student, was making her blood run hot. She could feel herself getting wet.

Valkyrie ignored her body’s response, the circumstances not at all ready for anything more than kissing. The instructions died down, the women falling into a quiet and deep series of kisses. Carol had practically melted into it, a mix of copying Valkyrie and following her instincts as to what felt good. She let out a soft, pretty sigh after a sensual curl of Valkyrie’s tongue which immediately sent Valkyrie’s mind spinning. What other sweet sounds could she coax out of the beautiful woman? And how quickly would little sighs turn into moans, then turn into cries for more?

Valkyrie broke off the kiss, taking a deep breath.

“That’s kissing.” She said, trying to sound matter of fact.

She glanced down at Carol’s swollen lips in a final moment of weakness before she jumped up.

“Make sure all your crap ends up on your own bed.” She said before she ducked into the washroom, closing the door behind her. She splashed her face with water, taking a fortifying breath before getting ready for bed.

Valkyrie emerged in just her under clothes, laying her leather and armour out over a chair. She extracted a knife and went to her bed, glad to find Carol had cleared it off and was slipping into the washroom behind her.

She stowed the knife under her pillow and threw another couple of logs on the fire before getting comfortable, keeping her eyes closed when she heard Carol emerge and climb into her own bed farthest from the door.

“Thank you. For… everything tonight.” She said quietly into the dark of the room.

Valkyrie grunted lightly in acknowledgement.

Several minutes later Carol spoke again, her voice sleepy.

“I’m not used to hearing someone else breathing as I go to sleep.”

“Well, I can get my own room?” Valkyrie suggested, her sarcasm flat due to the late hour and everything that had occurred.

“No. No, it’s… it’s nice.” She said, followed by a rustle of bedsheets as Carol rolled over. The room was filled with the light, rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Carol only minutes later.

 _Finally, peace_ Valkyrie thought. She did _not_ think about the fact that a sleeping Carol was unable to go back downstairs and try her new techniques on her pool-playing admirer. Or at least, that’s what she told herself as she turned over to sleep, coincidentally facing Carol (it was the side she preferred to sleep on, ok?)

Valkyrie closed her eyes, drifting off with the peaceful sight of Carol’s body turned toward her. 


	7. Chapter seven

Valkyrie woke slowly. It had been far too long since she last slipped into a deep, restful sleep (her brief stint unconscious did not count), and the warm room and soft bed made it difficult to stir.

It was Carol’s groaning that eventually made her peak open one eye.

“I’m ill.” Carol groaned, a hand on her forehead.

“You’re hungover.” Valkyrie corrected with a gravely voice. “You drank too much. I’m sure if you go downstairs they’ll have a home remedy they swear by.”

“But I drank a fraction of what you did!” Carol protested, sitting up while still tenderly cradling her head.

“But I’m used to it. It’s called building a tolerance. You have years of drinking ahead of you before you can put it away like I do.”

Carol looked a little green at the thought. “Oh no, I am never drinking again.” She pledged before shuffling over to the wash room.

“Look at you, making good life choices.” Valkyrie said with a smile, receiving a wordless grumble and slam of the door in reply.

Valkyrie lay there for another twenty minutes, unfortunately listening to Carol learn her lesson from drinking more than she could handle. She found herself hoping that Carol didn’t end up regretting the night before _too much_. Last night was good for her – learning important lessons about men in bars, making a new friend… and of course she’d be lying if she said that the kissing lesson hadn’t been enjoyable. Valkyrie typically didn’t put much stock into concepts like virginity, but it felt kind of nice to potentially be a fond memory for Carol to think back on when she considered her first kiss. Valkyrie frowned suddenly – if Carol remembered? She hadn’t been that drunk, right?

Eventually sympathy outweighed sloth and she got up, dressing herself in her leather. She knocked on the washroom door.

“I’m going to order some breakfast downstairs. Come down and get some food in your stomach, it’ll make you feel better.” She advised before smirking. “And if that doesn’t work, we’ll get you some hair of the dog.”

The door opened, a cranky but slightly more healthy-looking Carol looking at her sceptically.

“Hair of a _dog_?”

“It’s a saying - it means more alcohol. Some gin might settle that stomach.” Valkyrie told her with a bright grin.

Carol grew very pale and slammed the door in Valkyrie’s laughing face.

Half an hour later, Valkyrie was sitting at a table weighed down with half a dozen dishes. She sipped her coffee and picked up a strip of bacon, eating it in two bites. She could get used to travelling in style, happy to let someone else pick up the bill.

“Can I get you anything else?”

Valkyrie looked up at Maria, grinning around her full mouth. She had been surprised to find her still here in the morning, but it made more sense once she took in her apron and the way she worked the small dining room like it was her domain.

“Do you guys have anything for a sore head? I’m afraid my friend is a little worse for wear this morning.” Valkyrie said with amusement.

Maria chuckled and gave her a friendly, conspiratorial smile, obviously not holding on to any bad blood from Valkyrie having ended her evening with Carol.

“Vlad has a cure he swears by. I’ll get him to whip it up, but for the love of all that is holy, don’t let her think about what’s in it.” She advised.

Valkyrie chuckled, picturing the adorable faces Carol might make when subjected to Vlad’s home remedy.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

Maria’s voice carried across the room, making Valkyrie swivel around to see a much less rough Carol walking through the doorway.

“Good morning.” She said with a smile at Maria, but it was Valkyrie she walked towards, taking a seat in the chair she kicked out for her.

“Have you seen Goose?” she asked as she sat, her nose wrinkling slightly as she took in the mounds of greasy food directly in front of her.

“I let him go out front. Load up a plate – it’ll help and you need energy for today.” Valkyrie told her.

Carol tentatively nibbled on a corner of plain toast until Maria brought out a tall glass of… something.

“What is that?” Carol asked, studying the dark, unidentifiable liquid.

“Don’t ask. Just hold your nose and drink it down honey.” Maria said fondly.

Carol did as she was told, Valkyrie snickering all the while.

“Gah! Is this what people around here drink?” Carol asked in a hushed voice.

“Nope – it was medicinal. Eat some bacon, it’ll drown out the taste.”

“I don’t think I will _ever_ be able to shake the taste.” Carol complained, but started serving herself a proper breakfast.

“Now you’re both here…” Maria sidled back up to the side of their table. “We had an early morning visit from some palace guards, asking about any strangers in the area. Seems like something was stolen from the palace.”

Valkyrie cursed internally. _Fuck_. With the complete lack of security, she thought it would be weeks until their theft was discovered. This, combined with Carol’s subsequent theft from her… this was an unlucky venture indeed.

“Huh. Do you know what?” Valkyrie asked the woman nonchalantly.

“They didn’t say. Must have been valuable though, because the guy was talking about the new Captain of the Guard getting involved. He’s got a reputation that one.”

“Do you have any other guests staying here that you mentioned to the guard?” Valkyrie asked her.

“You’re the only two. But you came from the east, not the west, so I figured there was no point mentioning your stay.” Maria said, her eye contact meaningful.

Valkyrie relaxed fractionally. Seems like it was good to have friends.

“That’s right. We wouldn’t want to waste their time talking to us when they have treasures to recover.” Valkyrie agreed.

Maria gave her a small, quick wink before she headed back to the kitchen. Carol was looking at her critically.

“What?” she asked defensively.

“Nothing.” She said, though she was still clearly puzzling out something as she looked at Valkyrie.

They had plenty of time to get on the road since it was only just April 23rd and they had another night until the lanterns would be lit. They polished off an impressive amount of food and Carol kept them busy quizzing Valkyrie about other places she’d stayed on her travels and the strangest dishes she had come across.

It was apparent to Valkyrie that Carol craved new things, was hungry to explore the world. It seemed that she had spent most of her time in the isolated cottage - it was amazing she was so socially capable. Probably more so than Valkyrie in fact. She was itching with curiosity to understand why - it couldn’t be only caution about her glowing hands, they had not made an appearance even when she was drunk…

Valkyrie’s thoughts were derailed before she could proceed with her own line of questioning. The door to the tavern swung open and a black man with an eye patch, goatee and all black clothing strode in. His presence was imposing as he surveyed the room, landing almost immediately on the women.

He smiled, an odd cross between friendly and shark-like as he made his way over to their table.

“Hey there.” He said all friendly, grabbing a chair from another table and spinning it around to sit backward on it, inviting himself to join them.

“You two don’t look like you’re from around here. Been staying here long?” he asked.

“Are you looking for a testimonial?” Valkyrie asked drily.

The man chuckled lightly. “No, no. I just like to stay up to date with visitors to this fair country. All part of the job.” The man pulled out a medallion from his coat pocket bearing the royal seal.

“Shiny.” Valkyrie noted sarcastically.

“I hate to interrupt your breakfast, but I wonder if you ladies might not mind answering some questions for me.”

Valkyrie shrugged dismissively.

“Uh, sure. That won’t be a problem.” Carol interjected.

“Let’s start with some names.” The man said.

“Well, I’m Carol. This is-“

“Jane.” Valkyrie interrupted, not wanting her real name or anything potentially associated with Asgard to be revealed to anyone from the palace.

“- Jane. Who do we have the pleasure of having at our breakfast table?” Carol finished.

“Captain Nicholas J. Fury. Tell me about your travel plans Carol. What’s your reason for visiting this fine establishment?”

Carol smiled politely at the question.

“We’re on a little holiday from our home east of here. I thought we might stop in at the city and see the lanterns before we spend some time on the coast.” She said blandly.

“I see – a little sea air… lovely. And will it be your first time visiting our city?”

The conversation was entirely insipid, but Fury’s gaze was sharp and assessing. Carol too was carefully guarded, though she lied remarkably well for someone interacting with approximately the fifth person ever in her life.

“Yes, it’s our first time.”

“And you said you came from the east? Did you happen to come across anyone on the road on your way here?”

“No…” Carol looked at Valkyrie as though to confirm that her memory was accurate.

“What is this about?” Valkyrie asked without much decorum.

Fury turned his attention to her, the smile on his lips not matching the assessing look he gave her.

“A few days ago, something was taken from the palace. We have reason to believe that some travellers of foreign origin might have been seeking this rather precious keepsake of the royal family.”

“I’m afraid we did not see any strangers on the road here. I’m sorry we can’t be of any assistance.” Carol said, though Fury kept his eye on Valkyrie.

“That’s a shame. But the good news is, that I have a little device, here…” Fury pulled out a metal disk from his pocket. It was obviously well cared for, the metal finish well-polished and decorated with intricate runes. At the centre was what looked remarkably like a small version of the infinity stone itself, albeit duller, the blue light there but looking dormant.

“This is very special you see, because it detects certain types of energy. It helps me track my quarry. And it led us here. What do you make of that?” Fury asked mildly, his calm and determined gaze alternating between the women.

“Perhaps your ‘foreigners’ stopped in for a drink as they made their get away with your treasure.” Valkyrie suggested.

Fury stared back at her for a tense moment before sighing lightly. “Yeah, probably. If they had any brains, they’d be far, far away from here by now. But hey, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t look into the clues.”

Carol gave a rather hollow chuckle. “Indeed. Well, we don’t want to hold you up any longer…”

“These your bags?” Fury interrupted abruptly, indicating the two small packs the women had brought downstairs that were propped against the wall behind them.

Carol nodded.

“I hate to ask, but would you mind if we had a quick look? Just so we can say we looked under every rock, searched every crevice...”

“No.” Valkyrie said shortly.

Fury turned to her with a quirked brow.

“If your device picks up energy to tell you where your stolen goods are, would it not be alerting you right now?”

Fury shrugged somewhat reluctantly. “Technology is all well and good, but I’m a bit old school.”

“Well _I’m_ a bit attached to my rights, and you have no cause to paw through my personal belongings.” Valkyrie said firmly.

Fury did not look visibly annoyed, but Valkyrie noted the slightest tensing of his jaw.

“And you feel the same?” he asked of Carol.

“Maintaining one’s rights sounds more compelling than strange men going through my knickers. So yes, I feel the same.” Carol remarked.

Fury nodded slowly. “Well, if you do end up seeing anything suspicious as you continue on your travels…”

“We’ll be sure to tattle to the next guard we can find.” Valkyrie assured him sarcastically.

Fury gave her a short ‘hrmph’ of acknowledgment before he swept away.

Valkyrie watched him go, thinking that if she ever saw him again, it would be far too soon.


	8. Chapter eight

They had been back on the road for about an hour before Carol broached the topic.

“So… a mysterious theft from the palace.” She started.

“Stop.” Came the brusque reply from her companion.

“Traceable with a device anchored by a light that looked remarkably like your gem…” Carol continued regardless.

“Drop it.” Valkyrie warned with more of an edge to her voice.

Carol turned her head to properly look at Valkyrie, the purposeful vagueness and joking edge now gone.

“I wouldn’t turn you in you know.”

It was true. She wasn’t entirely sure why she felt such a sense of loyalty to a woman who was almost definitely a thief. Maybe it was just because Valkyrie was the first new person she had ever spent time with, even if most of it had been spent quarrelling. Though not all their time together had been as adversaries – she doubted very much that foes could kiss like _that_.

She found herself struggling not to blush and look away as their kiss rose once again to the fore of her mind. Carol had only ever distantly imagined being intimate with someone, it had always seemed unattainable. If she had any idea how pleasurable a kiss could be, she would have spent much more time on the matter. 

Her lips almost tingled at the memory. The softness and gentle glide of lips and tongue had sparked shivers all over her body. And Valkyrie had felt so warm, tasted so nice and been so gentle with her, her warrior’s hands gently caressing the soft skin of Carol’s cheeks and neck…

It was increasingly seeming like a bad idea to have ensnared Valkyrie into this trip. She feared she would be even more attached by the time they were to part ways…

“I know, telling the guards what you think you know would interrupt your lantern goals.” Valkyrie said.

Carol frowned slightly. “That’s true… but hypothetically, if you _did_ steal something… I imagine you had your reasons and they’re none of my business. And in this hypothetical, I would be an accomplice if it turned out I had something stolen in my possession and didn’t tell the guard about it.”

Valkyrie’s lips twitched slightly. “True. And I don’t think you would do well in prison.”

Carol huffed a laughed before her expression turned more sincere. “I have your back.” She promised her companion.

Valkyrie was looking at her with open curiosity now, looking like she believed Carol’s sincere claim.

“You barely know me. Why-“ Valkyrie cut herself off, her head whipping around suddenly as though she heard something on her left. Carol froze along with Valkyrie, keeping her ears peeled for what might have disturbed the other woman. She felt Goose curling around her leg before he stopped in front of her, his head in the same direction as Valkyrie’s. The cat let out a low rumble of discontent.

“You got your hands warmed up? You might need them.” Valkyrie murmured quietly to Carol, her hand creeping to the short sword holstered at her hip.

Carol’s heart was beating fast now, still unsure what had caught their attention but understanding it was dangerous. She gritted her teeth and tried to pull her powers to the surface, but nothing happened.

Then her focus wasn’t on her hands.

A sudden commotion saw at least half a dozen men suddenly surround them on the road. They came from all directions. Valkyrie and Carol instinctively turned back to back so there could be no unseen attack.

Valkyrie’s sword was drawn and the defensive image the women painted seemed to cause the group of bandits to pause momentarily, not wanting to risk getting cut up in robbing the women.

“Can you take the two facing you?” Valkyrie hissed.

That would leave at least four men for Valkyrie – Carol wasn’t even sure if she had counted that right in the flurry.

“Yeah-“ Carol said, but had no time to clarify that she could (probably) take more as the men struck.

She distantly heard Goose yowl and hoped he had the sense to scramble out of the way. Two of the men surged forward to grab her. She deflected one man and delivered a roundhouse kick to the other, causing him to cry out. The sound of his pain was drowned out by cries from behind her, letting her know that Valkyrie had the upper hand with the rest of the men.

The other man came back for her, grabbing both her shoulders. His bruising grip lasted only a second as she brought both her arms up on the inside of his grip and scissored them open, making his arms fly back and leaving him open for a devastating throat punch.

With two men down for at least another minute, Carol spun around to see what was left of the men Valkyrie was fighting.

She had indeed miscounted. Three men were on the ground and two were still attacking Valkyrie. One cried out as Valkyrie’s sword laid his arm open in a graceful slash. The other man took advantage of her brief distraction and got a lucky punch in. It barely made Valkyrie flinch, her head moving maybe an inch as the sound of flesh hitting flesh punctuated the pained sounds of the men they had already floored. But it sent a white-hot rage through Carol she had never felt before.

Before she could even consciously process what she was doing, her hands were alight. She pushed Valkyrie to one side with her body as she extended her arm, blasting the man backward. He slammed violently into a tree, unconscious before he hit the ground.

A stunned silence hung in the air.

“It looks even more painful than it feels.” Valkyrie commented with a sly grin, knocking her shoulder into Carol in a silent show of thanks. She turned on the men, now cowering on the ground in a mix of pain and fear.

“What do we do with them?” Carol asked.

Valkyrie’s smirk widened. “Grab their rope.”

Carol did as she was bid and slid into the role of assistant as Valkyrie manoeuvred the men into position to be bound. She did not simply settle for tying up the bandits on the side of the road though, where they may roll out of view or work their way out of the knots to run away.

“Here, tie this end to the branch there.” Valkyrie said, holding out a long length of rope to Carol.

It took about half an hour, but Carol thoroughly enjoyed the result.

Valkyrie had tied all the bandits by the wrists and connected them all with a single taunt rope tied between two trees. The result was a line of men strung across the road like bunting.

“Well, it’s certainly attention grabbing.” Carol commented as she stood back and observed the gagged, sullen men stretched to their tip-toes to the rope binding their wrists. Well, all except the man that was still unconscious from Carol’s blast.

“I don’t suppose you have any paper? It might be nice to leave a note for whoever finds them.” Valkyrie asked with humour.

Carol grinned before she grabbed her pack, rummaging through for a notepad. She handed it and a pencil to Valkyrie, standing close enough that her front brushed Valkyrie’s back so she could peer over Valkyrie’s shoulder as she wrote her note.

“Oh my!” Carol exclaimed, both amused and slightly embarrassed by the crass words.

“Think it gets the point across?” Valkyrie asked.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Carol snorted, immediately missing the feeling of closeness as Valkyrie moved to stuff the note on a noticeable place on one of the men.

“Come on Blondie, let’s keep moving.” Valkyrie weaved between the captive thieves to continue on down the path, Carol and Goose close on her heels.


	9. Chapter nine

Carol and Valkyrie continued on their way, a new sense of trust and camaraderie between the two women. Their energy was still high from the adrenalin rush that came with fighting.

“I’ve never fought for real,” Carol admitted. “I’ve only ever trained. I didn’t expect it to feel so good to win – is that bad, that I feel good about beating them?”

Valkyrie scoffed. “No! You beat the crap out of some very bad guys that thought they could take advantage of us because we’re women and they outnumbered us. I fucking loved it.” Valkyrie told her with a savage grin.

Carol laughed.

“I turned away for thirty seconds and you’d already taken out three men with another on the way down. It’s a shame I didn’t get to watch, I’d like to see your skills in action.”

Valkyrie smirked at her. “I’d be happy to show you…” before Carol realised what was happening, Valkyrie was sweeping her legs out from underneath her.

Carol let out a surprised noise, her arms flying up as she fell on to her back.

She let out an ‘ooft’ sound as she landed on her pack. She was not hurt, but looked surprised up at Valkyrie as the woman stood over her with her hands planted on her hips. For an instant Carol was worried – was Valkyrie _actually_ attacking her? Had she realised that Carol would be unlikely to use her powers on her again for fear of actually hurting her?

Valkyrie let out a laugh as she observed Carol with a smile and she relaxed, her fear allayed.

“You need to work on your reflexes.” She observed, extending a hand to help Carol up.

She took it with a grin. Both women kept sharp eyes on each other as they shucked their packs. They circled each other, grinning all the while. Carol moved first – she always did with Yon-Rogg too, she couldn’t stand the tension of squaring off with someone for too long.

Valkyrie dodged her punch, grabbing her arms and pulling her forward so she was off balance. She tried to kick out at Carol’s rear but she was expecting an attack from behind, throwing herself forward into a somersault to right herself a couple of feet away from the other woman.

They locked eyes again and Carol could see Valkyrie’s dark eyes twinkling. “You always make the first move, don’t you?” she mocked.

Carol’s grin widened and as if to confirm Valkyrie’s statement, she shot forward again. Valkyrie dodged her punch, but Carol intended for that to happen. She struck out quickly, landing a glancing blow off Valkyrie’s stomach and jumping back.

“Nice.” Valkyrie commented before she once again swept Carol’s feet out from under her. Quick as a snake, she was on top of Carol, holding her arms pinned above her head.

“You’re repeating moves.” Carol complained, panting from being slightly winded from hitting the ground.

“I repeat the moves that work – you’re slow on your feet.” Valkyrie taunted with a smirk as Carol writhed and struggled to get out of her grip.

Carol gave up squirming with a sigh. “So what’s your next move?” she asked.

She realised in the moment how close Valkyrie was to her. The warm weight of her body rested on Carol’s hips and caged her ribs, the hot grip of her hands on Carol’s wrists making her stomach do a flip. Her eyes darted between Valkyrie’s eyes and her mouth, noticing the soft lips were slightly parted as she watched Carol.

“To the winner go the spoils…” Valkyrie said in a low voice. She leaned slightly closer, Carol’s heart rate ratcheting up. She realised two things simultaneously. The first – Valkyrie was going to kiss her again, and she really, _really_ wanted her to. The second – her grip had relaxed slightly as she shifted down toward Carol.

She knew she may live to regret her choice, but she had to do it.

Carol jerked her pinned right hand up, causing Valkyrie to slide forward where she still held on. In the instant her weight was unsure, Carol arched her hips up, planting her foot and rolled them over, quickly recovering her grip so now it was her straddling Valkyrie. It took all her weight to pin Valkyrie’s hands the way she had done Carol’s.

She grinned down at her victim who looked at her with narrowed eyes, annoyed at losing the upper hand.

She chuckled lightly. “Not so slow on my back.” She quipped.

She saw the corner of Valkryie’s full lips twitch up and her stomach did another flip before clenching, the feel of her core pressed against Valkyrie making her hyper aware of all the points of contact the women had.

“You said something about spoils?...” she said, leaning down. She moved tentatively, nervous that Valkyrie would not want to kiss her now she was the one pinned.

She need not have worried. When she was an inch or two away, Valkyrie tilted her head up, capturing Carol’s lips.

Carol made a contented noise, immediately falling into the rhythm of kissing Valkyrie had shown her last night. She eagerly pressed her tongue into Valkyrie’s mouth, wanting more than a chaste kiss.

Both of them were thrumming with energy from the fight and so the kiss quickly turned deep and beautifully messy. Carol delighted in hearing the moan Valkyrie made when their tongues rubbed together.

She felt her grip shift as Valkyrie moved, pulling back for a split second to release Valkyrie’s wrists and lean her weight on the dirt path before letting their mouths clash together once more.

One of Valkyrie’s freed hands cupped her neck while the other snaked around her, pressing against the cinch of her waist. Carol’s weight shifted in response, more of her body now pressed against Valkyrie as the warrior woman ravaged her mouth.

Carol whimpered lightly at the sparks that set off across her body, wanting desperately to clench her thighs together in response to the heat the pooled between her legs.

She had pleasured herself before – there was little else to do at night, alone in the cottage. But never had she felt so worked up. She felt herself getting wet and her body instinctively ground down, looking for some sort of relief to the ache that was quickly developing.

Valkyrie groaned in response, releasing her mouth.

“If we’re going to do that, we should move off the road.” She whispered against Carol’s lips.

Carol nodded jerkily. The thought scared her slightly, but in a good way. She wanted Valkyrie’s touch everywhere, and she wanted it so badly she could barely think.

Carol righted herself, but before she could clamour off Valkyrie, there was a noise from behind them on the path.

Valkyrie shot up, Carol still straddling her lap as they listened for a moment. It was the sound of footsteps.

“I hate to interrupt…” both women whipped their heads around to the right of the path, where they saw Captain Fury emerging from the tree line.

“It doesn’t seem like a great time, but we need to have another chat.” He finished, folding his arms and leaning against a tree.

Carol swung her leg off of Valkyrie, blushing slightly and wondering how long the Captain had been watching.

“Have you been following us?” Valkyrie demanded as she jumped gracefully back on her feet.

“I’ve been following this.” Fury said, waving around the device he had shown them earlier that appeared to be designed to track the blue stone Carol had taken from Valkyrie.

“About half an hour ago, it lit up like a Christmas tree. Led us down this path…” Fury said as a number of other guards arrived on their location, spreading themselves out in case one of the women decided to make a run for it.

“Then you would have come across the gift we left for you a bit further back. Or do the guards not concern themselves with travelling parties of bandits when there’s a royal trinket missing?” Valkyrie snarked, her hackles rising as the men moved to surround them.

“No, we got em. That’s some impressive work, taking down a group that big. It’s almost impossible to believe that two women of relatively small stature could come out of that kind of confrontation without a scratch – unless they had some help.”

Valkyrie’s eyes narrowed at the slight against their abilities, so Carol jumped in, hoping to deescalate the situation.

“What are you accusing us of Captain Fury? Perhaps if you speak plainly, we’ll be able to clear this up without any more insults.” Carol said, impatience creeping in to her voice.

“I’m not sure what I’m accusing you of yet - knowing more than you’re letting on, at least. This device only sets off its alarm when the energy is being actively produced. If the men you beat up had this ‘royal trinket’, believe me, it wouldn’t be them strung up like a butcher’s window display.”

Fury walked forward, looking Carol head on. She felt Valkyrie’s eyes on her too and knew the other woman must be putting together the pieces of the puzzle like she was.

The gem was glowing blue. Carol’s powers, when tapped, glowed blue. This device tracked the gem and was activated when Carol’s used her defensive blast.

She was clearly connected to that blue stone. But there was no way they were telling Fury that.

“That leaves you two.” Fury said dangerously.

“Did those thugs mention anything about your supposed ‘energy production’?” Valkyrie asked cleverly.

“No, they’re all too scared to talk.”

Valkyrie smirked darkly at that.

“Ladies, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to surrender your packs and put your hands in the air.”

The women exchanged a glance. There were approximately the same amount of guards as bandits, but Carol was sure these men would be much better trained and more determined to fight back. If she used her powers, they could get away – but that would mean making some powerful enemies and surely begin an even bigger manhunt they would be unable to avoid this close to the palace. Plus, she respected Fury. He was a man on a mission, he hadn’t done anything wrong – she did not want to hurt one of the good guys.

They would be searched for the stone, and when the guard didn’t find it, they would let the women go. Hopefully.

Both women slowly did as they were asked, watching as two men stepped forward and tipped the contents of their packs out, feeling every inch of fabric for any hidden pockets.

“Hey, easy there man…” Valkyrie said as one of the men tossed aside one of the many blades she had in her pack.

Their things were thoroughly searched and defiled before being shoved haphazardly back into their packs. The men approached the women next, the one about to search Valkyrie visibly hesitating for a moment under her glower before pushing forward.

Carol turned up her nose as she felt the rough hands of the strange man frisking her, starting at her ankles. He didn’t bother being gentle, running his hands up her legs before pulling the fabric at her hips roughly.

He shuffled a little closer to continue the search of her torso, pulling out her jacket to search the pockets. He pushed his hands inside to rub up her sides, bringing them around the feel her bosom.

Carol frowned at the treatment, the squeezing painful and audible breathing in her ear making her skin crawl.

“Move. On.” Came the dark voice of Valkyrie.

Carol looked to see what was happening and realised the man searching Valkyrie was squeezing her wrist braces for any hidden goods. She had been speaking to the man searching Carol, having also noted his lingering hands.

“Lieutenant.” Fury barked, causing the man to jump slightly and move quickly and perfunctorily through the rest of the search of her person.

“Clear sir.” The man said with a downcast gaze, avoiding the dirty looks of Carol, Valkyrie and surprisingly Fury as he fell back into rank. The other man quickly echoed the ‘clear’, stepping away from Valkyrie with a visible sag of relief.

“Are you satisfied?” Carol asked Fury.

He did not look frustrated that the search had turned up nothing.

“Not really. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that I’ve been led back to you – again.” Fury said bluntly.

“Maybe your equipment is malfunctioning.” Carol offered.

“We’ll have time to figure that out. I’m taking both of you into custody.” Fury answered.

Annoyance shot through Carol.

“What for?” Valkyrie asked.

“For being suspicious as hell. I have the authority to arrest anyone I want in relation to this theft.”

Carol shifted nervously. “And how long is that going to take?”

“We need to retrace your steps for the last week or two, ask you some more in-depth questions. Tomorrow is a public holiday, so it’ll take a bit of extra time. You’ll be released by the end of the week – assuming you’re innocent.”

“That doesn’t work for us.” Carol said.

“Oh! Well then let’s forget the whole thing.” Fury said sarcastically.

Carol and Valkyrie exchanged frustrated looks. Valkyrie gave a small shrug of her shoulders, which Carol took to mean that it was her call as to what they did next. She trusted the Valkyrie would have her back in whatever action she took.

“Fine. We’ll come with you and clear this up. We would appreciate expediency.” Carol said somewhat snootily, picking up her pack and Valkyrie’s, handing it off to her. She clicked her tongue for Goose to come to her and stick close by.

Fury gestured for Valkyrie and Carol to continue walking down the path, flanked now by his guards.

After walking another ten minutes being obviously grumpy but not making any trouble, the troupe somewhat relaxed. Carol would hear Fury giving quiet instructions to one of his men. He had dropped to the back of the ground, presumably so Carol couldn’t hear what he was saying, but that worked both ways.

“I’ll create a distraction, break up the group.” Carol murmured quietly to Valkyrie, hoping she caught it.

“Where’s the rendezvous?” she responded, just as quietly.

“Due west, one mile.”

“What are you saying?” one of the guards asked, striding closer in warning.

“We’re saying it’s a shame we didn’t run into a group of guards that were sensible enough to have some fucking horses and a cart.” Valkyrie snarked.

“I think it’s better that we separate you two.” Fury’s voice came from right behind them, having realised there was a disturbance.

Valkyrie glared dangerously at him.

Fury actually held up his hands. “Relax, I just mean by a couple of feet. I’m not taking your girl.”

Valkyrie dropped back, more comfortable with a position that afforded her a view of Carol and the awaited signal. Fury took her spot by Carol’s side.

“So Carol, how did you end up hanging out with an Asgardian?”

Carol kept a determined straight face. Fury couldn’t find out that she didn’t even know Valkyrie was ‘Asgardian’, it would refute their backstory.

So instead she shrugged, saying a non-committal “we’ve known each other for years.”

“She seems pretty protective of you.”

Carol felt her cheeks warm up slightly and suspected they were pink.

“We’re protective of each other.” She corrected.

“Enough to lie to the Captain of the Guard about something the other had taken?” Fury asked.

“No,” Carol replied sweetly, looking him in the eye with a smile. “I would never lie about something like that.”

“Hmmm. And what about this guy?” Fury asked, gesturing to Goose who was trotting contentedly between the two.

“This is Goose.”

“Goose – you’re a precious little guy aren’t you? Yes you are! Who’s a good kitty?” Carol looked bemusedly as the big, tough solider leaned down to scratch Goose on the head and babble on in baby talk.

“You seem like a smart woman Carol. Smart enough to keep out of any business that might involve the kingdom, a stolen relic and a foreign government that doesn’t know what boundaries to respect.” Fury warned her.

“Don’t worry about me Captain Fury, I _am_ a smart woman. Loyal too.” She responded.

A small noise from Goose caught their attention. He was craning his head around Fury’s legs to look at a shrub on the side of the road.

“You see something boy?” Fury asked.

Carol smirked. Perfect.

“Probably just a mouse.”

At the word ‘mouse’, Goose shot off the side of the road, disappearing in a second.

“Goose!” Carol called in mock distress, moving to chase after him. Fury grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“I have to get him!” she exclaimed.

“… fine. You three, with us.” Fury indicated another three guards and the five dashed into the bushes, leaving the others behind.

They split into two groups, Fury with Carol looking due west of the road, walking for several minutes.

“Goose! Goosey boy, where are you? Psspsspss…” Fury seemed genuinely concerned about Gooses’ welfare, which made Carol feel a little guilty.

Goose came casually trotting over to them a minute, later, precisely as Carol knew he would. Fury picked him up, coddling him and scratching his ears. Goose lapped up the attention.

“I’m really sorry about this, just so you know. You seem like a good guy.” Carol said.

Fury looked up at her, the goofy smile for Goose still on his face as their eyes met.

“Sorry for what?”

He immediately registered the cold press of steel against his throat from Valkyrie’s sword, where she had crept up silently behind him.

“For this.” Valkyrie said smugly.

Fury slowly raised his free hand, bending to let Goose down to walk over to Valkyrie, rubbing against her legs.

Carol moved forward, grabbing a length of rope Fury carried on his belt and instructing him to sit on the forest floor. Carol made fast work of tying his wrists to his ankles so he would be unable to follow.

“Not a very smart move Carol.” He told her.

“Maybe not, but right now it’s necessary. It’s nothing personal. I trust you’ll be on your feet and giving us a good chase in short order.” Carol said, giving him a smirk. “Good luck.”


	10. Chapter ten

Carol, Valkyrie and Goose (held by Carol) dashed off south of where Fury was tied up. By silent agreement they laid a false trail for the guards to make them think they were headed away from the palace.

“You know, we should probably just keep moving this way. Heading to the palace now is a one-way ticket to jail.” Valkyrie commented.

“That wasn’t the deal. The deal was you come with me to see the lights, then we go back to the cottage and you get your stolen gem. I’m so close, I’m not turning away now.”

Valkyrie sighed. They had reached a river, and Valkyrie instructed Carol to walk along the pebbly bank to disguise their footprints. “Fine. I suppose it’s the last thing they would expect – only a couple of complete morons would walk into the lion’s den.” She said drily.

“That’s the spirit!”

They kept up a quick pace as they followed the river west toward the coast and the palace. As they continued to move, Carol noticed that something was off with Valkyrie’s gait. She did not query it at first, but after a while it seemed to just be getting worse.

“You’re hurt.” Carol said.

Valkyrie shook her head. “One of them got a good shot at my leg. I’ll survive.”

“Do you need to stop? I have some first aid stuff in my pack…”

“No, we can’t stop yet. I’ll take care of it later.”

Carol frowned, not liking the idea of Valkyrie having to walk on an injured leg. But they had no choice – she’d just have to keep a close eye on her so she didn’t over extend herself.

They walked for another two hours in relative silence before the trees grew sparser. They found themselves on the coast, Carol taking a deep breath of the salty sea air and observing the sight with wonder. It was a beautiful day, the sea was calm and bright blue. The golden sand ahead made her want to take off her boots and dig in, and the sound of the rhythmic waves was a soothing balm to the tension of their adventures that day.

“Over there, the cliffs. We should be able to find a decent shelter away from prying eyes.” Valkyrie said.

Carol let Goose down once they had crossed the shallow mouth of the river, letting him explore the fascinating sensation of sand against his paws.

Valkyrie was right, they did indeed find a small, only slightly-damp cavern that was a perfect place to spend the night hiding from everyone that hunted them.

Valkyrie shucked the tights she wore, the back of the left leg now stained with blood as she sank to the ground with a sigh.

Carol observed her with worry, biting her lip as she opened her pack and sought out some disinfectant and bandages. It looked like Valkyrie had been cut by a knife, and it was worse than Carol had thought. She was not sure how the woman had been putting weight on that leg for hours. She needed time to rest and let it heal, which was problematic when it came to the lanterns…

An idea popped into Carol’s head then. Yon-Rogg used her powers to stay young and strong, but there had also been times when he had returned to the cottage with bruises or partially healed wounds. Carol’s powers always fixed them so he was good as new. But she had never tried to share her powers without his device, and she didn’t think that an energy blast from her hands would have much in the way of healing capabilities.

Still, it was worth a try.

“I’m going to preface this by saying that I’m not sure if it will work. But the worst I can do is knock you out again. I think.”

*********************************************

Valkyrie stared up at Carol somewhat baffled. “I would rather not be knocked out again, thank you.”

Carol waved away her words like the sentiment was unimportant. She sat down by Valkyrie’s injured leg, hovering her hands over the cut close enough that Valkyrie could feel their warmth.

She sat there silently for a moment, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Nothing happened.

“What are you-“ Valkyrie began to ask, only for Carol to shush her.

She watched the blonde woman as she sat perfectly still, her brow furrowed as she seemed to focus hard on whatever her goal was. After several long moments of silence, Valkyrie felt her skin begin to prickle.

She looked down and saw a faint blue glow surrounding Carol’s hands and Valkyrie’s legs.

“What the fuck…” she whispered. It didn’t feel bad, just like a buzzing across her skin, almost like pins and needles.

Carol reopened her eyes, slowly drawing away her hands. The women both carefully observed Valkyrie’s leg – it was as good as new.

“How the hell?!” Valkyrie exclaimed, running her fingers over the skin to check that her injury was really gone, it was not just an illusion. It wasn’t just her leg that felt better - she felt energised, not at all like she had been fighting and walking all day. She could jump up right now and sprint two miles, do cartwheels across the beach even!

“Holy shit.” Valkyrie choked out, looking in wonder at Carol. She was watching her with a bit of apprehension, biting her full bottom lip distractingly.

“That’s fucking incredible.” Valkyrie continued.

It was like flicking a switch – all the tension left Carol’s body and a pleased smile bloomed on her face.

Valkyrie found herself desperately wanting to kiss the blushing woman, to use her newly restored mobility and energy to sweep her once more to the ground and ravage her. This woman she had initially thought so infuriating was turning out so _sweet_. Her own unique mix of naïve and clever, loyal, funny and feisty… and now not only was she a live weapon, she had magical healing abilities.

She was _sexy as hell_.

“Speaking of – you were pretty great today. We made a good team.” Carol noted, sitting back on her haunches with a smug but endearing grin.

“You mean you make a good distraction? I think I can reasonably take the credit for our second escape.” Valkyrie said, her keen eyes tracking Carol’s movements even as they joked.

“Ah, but it was my plan.” She reminded her.

“Yeah yeah… it was one way to get out of it. Not what I would have done, but you have a unique way of thinking.” Valkyrie told her.

Carol cocked her head teasingly. “Aren’t you glad you met me?”

Valkyrie made a light scoffing sound but couldn’t deny it. She looked away to observe their new temporary home.

“Wait, are you?!” Carol practically squawked.

She didn’t wait for a verbal answer, taking Valkyrie’s sudden shiftiness as confirmation. “I thought you would say something mean, but you are. You _are_ happy you met me.” Carol said wondrously.

“No…” Valkyrie denied weakly.

“You are!” Carol cut her off with a giddy giggle. “But hey, for what it’s worth, I’m really glad you feel that way. Because all this, so far? Best thing that’s happened to me in my life.” Carol finished softly.

Carol looked shyly at the ground before looking back up at Valkyrie. “Do you think… would it be ok if I kissed you again?” she asked.

Valkyrie felt a rush of affection for the woman. She shifted forward to be on her knees, silently beckoning Carol forward with a crook of her finger.

Carol smiled and also raised to her knees. The women met in the middle, immediately falling into a sensual, open-mouthed kiss. Valkyrie felt her partner shiver as she brushed her fingers over the back of her neck and hairline. Everything seemed just a bit more sensitive to her – their bodies were pressed together where they kneeled and every shift Carol made Valkyrie felt, the slick little sounds of their lips and tongues tangling echoing in her ears and sending sparks through her body.

Valkyrie let out an approving moan as Carol settled a tentative hand on her hip and received a hitched little sigh against her lips in response. Valkyrie’s stomach clenched and she moved both hands to Carol’s waist, applying pressure in hopes that Carol would take the cue and lay on her back without having to break the kiss for an instant longer than necessary.

“Wha…” Carol murmured against her lips. Valkyrie kissed her hard once more before she muttered “lay down…” and she went willingly.

Valkyrie propped herself above the other woman with an elbow, capturing her lips and slipping her tongue back into her welcoming mouth. She wanted to devour her, she wanted to strip her naked and feast on her, show her everything she had been missing and make a new ‘personal best’ for the most wonderful thing to happen in her life.

“God, what did your magic do to me?” Valkyrie asked, the last rational thought she could string together. She didn’t let Carol answer right away, but moved to nuzzle at her jaw and throat to give her space to respond.

“ _Ah_! _Hnnn_ … what? Do you mean.. are you ok?” Carol pushed Valkyrie away reluctantly, tracing over her with a worried gaze. This of course meant that Valkyrie had a moment to take in the visual Carol painted, with her blonde hair fanned out behind her and slightly swollen, perfectly pink lips begging for attention.

“I’m fine…” she assured as she kissed Carol again, taking the opportunity to nibble slightly on her lower lip before finishing her answer. “It’s just like I’m on high alert. Everything is… more… and sensitive…” Valkyrie was drawn back to her neck like a magnet, trailing her tongue down til she met her shirt. She pulled it slightly aside and licked over her collarbone, kissing the hollow of her throat.

“Hmmm…” Carol seemed to have abandoned her worries, one hand lightly gripping the back of Valkyrie’s neck in encouragement while the other had returned to her hip.

“We should – how much are you ready for?” Valkyrie asked bluntly. She knew Carol was a virgin, or close enough, and didn’t want to be an asshole pressuring her into anything she didn’t want. But the thought of climbing off the woman and having a rational, civilised conversation about boundaries did not mesh well with the fire in her veins and the need to have her.

“Um… I don’t know?” Carol asked, looking more confused than worried.

“If I go down on you, will you freak out?” Valkyrie continued without much tact. The euphemism obviously went over Carol’s head if her little confused frown was anything to go by.

“Down?” Carol asked. It was pretty heavy for a first step into sex, so Valkyrie temporarily shelved the idea. Pity, she would love nothing more right now than the taste of Carol on her tongue as she enjoyed her first shared orgasm.

“How about if I finger you? Would you like that, want me to make you come?” she purred more than asked, confident that a grown woman would know exactly what she meant.

Carol clicked straight away and her entire face flushed. “Uhhh… yeah. Yes, that’d be…” Carol was nodding, half dazed but clearly interested.

Valkyrie gave her a wolfish grin, sitting back slightly to make quick work of the small tie at the waist of her pants. “Do you want to leave them on, or can I take them off? And how about your shirt?” Valkyrie asked. She could get it done with Carol’s clothes on, but she would be lying if she said that seeing those bare thighs again hadn’t been on her mind.

Carol took a steadying breath. “You first.”

Valkyrie huffed a laugh and quickly shed her top layer of armour and stripped off the undershirt she wore. She tugged off the band she wore around her chest when she was on the road, her full breasts and peaked nipples bare to Carol’s gaze as she scrabbled to kick off her pants and boots.

She made sure her things were within reach so that if they had any unexpected visitors she would be able to fight, though Valkyrie was more deadly with her bare hands than almost anyone that could hope to find them here.

She was done before Carol, and so helped her pull her pants completely off from where she had shucked them to mid-thigh. She was left laying in just her translucent singlet and a small pair of panties. She looked incredible, her lithe form a sight to behold and her soft, unblemished skin begging to be touched and licked.

Before she lay back down, Valkyrie quickly grabbed her and Carol’s shirts, wadding one up for Carol’s head to rest on and urging Carol up (with a kiss) so she could lay it down as an extra layer between Carol and the cool floor.

Carol sweetly cupped Valkyrie’s jaw with two hands as they kissed, and Valkyrie wrapped her arms around the woman to bear her back to the horizontal position.

She brushed a hand down her torso as they kissed, tracing softly over Carol’s right breast, letting her thumb linger over her aroused nipple. Carol hummed at the feeling.

“If you want to stop or slow down, just say so…” Valkyrie said. Though she would be keeping a close, very close eye on Carol’s responses, she wanted the other woman to be comfortable controlling the pace.

“Ok. But you have to start first.” Carol breathlessly reminded her with a smile, dropping an entirely too cute peck on Valkyrie’s nose.

With a short laugh, Valkyrie slipped her tongue back into Carol’s mouth as her hand traced the band of her panties. She stroked her hand slowly down, dipping just one finger between her lips to find her wet entrance.

Carol’s breath hitched and Valkyrie released her mouth, wanting to hear all the sounds that would pass through Carol’s lips.

Valkyrie teased her entrance lightly, gathering some of the slick to drag up to her clit, which she circled lightly.

“Oh…” Carol let out a huff of breath. They could do a lot better than that.

“How do you like to be touched?” Valkyrie rumbled into her ear, letting her warmth breath stimulate the sensitive skin there.

“Do you like to be teased with light touches?” Valkyrie punctuated her words with a teasing circle of her sensitive nub.

“Do you like something a bit more direct?” Valkyrie rubbed harder over the hood of her clit now, delighting in the gasping moan Carol made. Valkyrie quickly filed that away but was not done with her line of questioning.

“Oh, you do. How about inside you? Do you like to be stretched open? Do you bury your fingers in deep, or do you nail your sweet spot?” she continued. Valkyrie’s long middle finger slid inside Carol’s warm centre smoothly, her entrance feeling like velvet. Valkyrie crooked her finger and got a small gasp, but it was clear that it was her clit that was really begging for attention and pleasure.

Valkyrie used her thumb to play Carol like a fiddle, exploring all angles to find the ones that made her groan and pant Valkyrie’s name. She got wetter, the sound filling the cavern as Valkyrie pumped and circled her finger inside her, now adding a second.

“You’re so gorgeous…” Valkyrie admitted into her neck. “You feel incredible. I wanna show you all kinds of things... You love it don’t you, me fucking you with my fingers...” she continued to speak, dissolving into nonsense dirty talk but unwilling to stop as it made Carol chew on her lip and her fingernails to bite into the bare flesh of Valkyrie’s back.

“Valkyrie… _oh_ , I’m… _hrnhh_ …” Carol panted, her thighs clenching on Valkyrie’s hand. Carol’s hips twitched upward as she neared her peak, Valkyrie keeping up a quick, rhythmic pace on her clit.

“That’s it… C’mon…” Valkyrie popped her head up to watch as she murmured encouragements. Carol’s head was tipped back, her eyes squeezed closed and her neck exposed and elegant as she went over the edge.

She cried out wordlessly, the sound high and almost melodic as she clenched on Valkyrie’s moving fingers. She continued into a broken moan as Valkyrie kept rubbing, stretching her climax out with firm touches.

“Fuck…” Valkyrie whispered to herself as Carol started to come down. She slowed her touches to a stop, eyes darting between Carol’s face and her heaving chest. She was compelled by the sight to tug one of the straps of Carol’s singlet off her shoulder, exposing one of her breasts. Her nipples were a perfect pink, small and pebbled and begging for the Valkyrie’s mouth. She flicked her right nipple with her tongue before closing her mouth over it and sucking, a gasp coming from Carol. Her overly-sensitive skin did not stop her from arching up into the contact.

“Do you think you can go again?” Valkyrie asked when she released her, fingers still buried in Carol’s panties.

“Again? I thought this would be something we’d take turns at.” She said with a cheeky smile.

Valkyrie grinned brightly at her before swooping in for another kiss.

What a fine way to occupy themselves for the night.


	11. Chapter eleven

Carol blinked awake slowly. Though the ground was not terribly comfortable underneath her, she was surrounded by warmth. The form at her left hip was familiar, Goose curled up close to her. She turned her head to the right to see the profile of the still sleeping Valkyrie.

Carol smiled softly. So much had happened yesterday, but the late afternoon, evening _and_ night spent making love with Valkyrie had been _wonderful_.

She must have come at least six times. Valkyrie learned very quickly exactly how Carol liked to be touched – in fact, she learned more about her erogenous zones last night than she had known before. Carol had felt clumsy in comparison, but Valkyrie had been kind and clear in guiding her hands, murmuring filthy instructions in her ear that made her blush even now.

She thought Valkyrie enjoyed it as much as she did. She had definitely come, almost as many times as Carol – she had not been shy about letting her know when it happened. But she had also indulged in a softer side, stroking Carol’s hair and letting Carol wrap her up in her arms as they caught their breath. That’s when they had soft conversation, talking about anything and everything. They had giggled over Valkyrie’s training stories (she especially loved the ones about training a pair of brothers, Thor and Loki). Carol had whispered confessions to Valkyrie last night she had never given voice to – how lonely she felt sometimes, her concern that she was missing out on her life for fear of being used or hurt for her powers.

“I wish I didn’t have them. I wish I was normal.” Carol had admitted once it was dark.

Valkyrie had made a noise of acknowledgement. “I get that – your life would be simpler. But you do have powers. I think that if you weren’t capable of handling them, you would have packed in it a long time ago. And from what I’ve seen the past two days, you’re a whole package without them – nothing boring or dreadfully ‘normal’ about you. They just give you a surprise kick when you need it, though you’re more than capable of laying anyone that tried to hurt you out on their arse.”

Carol had been teary about it last night, and this morning she still felt full and warm at the memory, her heart fluttering as she remembered Valkyrie’s frank compliment.

It also did not escape her musings that she had harnessed the raw energy of her powers without any device, and what’s more, used them without her defensive blasts kicking in. Her hands had been triggered every time Yon-Rogg tapped into her powers for over a year, and yet not with Valkyrie. Once she felt the hum of the blue lights starting to creep from her skin, she had not felt vulnerable and exposed like she did with Yon-Rogg. She had felt safe and secure knowing that Valkyrie wasn’t trying to take anything from her and what’s more, wouldn’t allow any harm to come to her while she was focussed so completely on the task at hand and not the outside world.

Valkyrie started to stir under her gaze.

“How long have you been staring at me?” Valkyrie asked without opening her eyes.

Carol smiled, only slightly embarrassed to have been caught. “Just for a couple of minutes. You look surprisingly serene when you sleep. Were you having lovely dreams about liquor and knives?” Carol asking teasingly.

Valkyrie huffed a laugh as she opened her eyes to meet Carol’s. “I was actually having a very nice dream about a leggy blonde calling me a goddess in bed.”

Carol shrewdly narrowed her eyes though her smile remained. “I never called you a goddess.”

“I read between the lines.” Valkyrie shrugged, leaning over to peck Carol on the lips, paying no mind to their morning breath.

“Hmmm. Well Goddess of Sex, do you want to eat or wash first?” Carol asked her drily, thrilled to be able to refer so comfortably to their intimacy.

They ended up wandering ten minutes down river to a spot with some flat rocks warming quickly in the morning sunlight.

Valkyrie unashamedly stripped off her clothes, placing her outer layers and weapons to the side but tossing her under things by the shore with a bar of soap so they could be washed.

Her chestnut skin looked so warm and inviting to touch in the sun. Carol’s eyes devoured the uncovered curves of her hips and thighs before skating up to her breasts. She had studied them extensively the night before, with both her eyes and her lips under Valkyrie’s guidance, but found them just as fascinating hours later. She recalled the feeling of the brown nipples pebbling under the warm touch of Carol’s tongue and the whole body shiver Valkyrie had given when a cool breeze had then brushed across the sensitive nubs.

With a shift, Carol’s eyes were pulled to the small thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. It had felt so good to be in the cradle of her strong legs, exploring the hot, wet flesh with her fingers.

“You getting shy on me?” Valkyrie’s voice cut through her thoughts. Carol’s eyes were forced upwards, the smirk on Valkyrie’s face letting her know that her gawking attentions had not gone unnoticed.

Carol followed suit, and by the time she was naked, Valkyrie had walked into the water up to her hips and had turned around to enjoy her own show.

She blushed but knew by the lascivious grin on Valkyrie’s face that she held a pleased, captive audience.

The women held off on touching each other until they had a perfunctory wash and had scrubbed their clothes and laid them out on the rocks to dry in the sun. They waded back into the refreshing water to their knees, enjoying the sun on their wet bodies.

Carol ran a tentative hand down Valkyrie’s spine, letting her damp hand brush across the brown locks that tumbled appealingly down Valkyrie’s back from her half undone braid. She knew her attentions were wanted – Valkyrie would have made it very clear very quickly if she wanted Carol to keep her distance – but still, her heart fluttered when Valkyrie turned around and assuredly smoothed her hands across Carol’s waist and hips.

“I’d say we have an hour or so before they’re dry… I think that’s just enough time for you to learn about the joys of a tongue on your clit.” Valkyrie said, kissing the surprised look off Carol’s face.

Did she say tongue?

Despite her words, it was Valkyrie’s graceful fingers that gently parted Carol’s lips after several enjoyable moments of kissing and teasingly stroking across her torso and sensitive nipples.

Carol moaned her soft approval as her partner rubbed small circles on the top of her clit before dipping down to test how wet she was.

“Mmmm, so ready… I think I’ll make you come once on my fingers before…” Valkyrie wondered out loud, punctuating her explicit intentions with a nip to Carol’s jaw.

It did not take long. Carol’s knees were already weak and her centre was pulsing as Valkyrie cupped her sex, using long languid strokes to bring her to the edge.

Carol let out a string of hitched moans as she felt herself hurtling towards her peak when-

She stopped. Carol’s eyes snapped open.

“What the hell?” she asked confused and slightly breathless.

Valkyrie chuckled amiably at her reaction, a warm smile lighting up her whole face. She looked so unguarded and happy the Carol almost forgot about her snatching away her climax. Almost.

“What gives?” she asked, the sentiment softened by an involuntary smile.

“Sometimes the tease makes it all the better…” Valkyrie crooned against her lips.

Carol grumbled wordlessly before she initiated a deep kiss, arching her hips forward slightly to prompt Valkyrie to restart her ministrations. She obliged and after one more almost-finish, she rubbed Carol through a shuddering orgasm.

Carol faltered slightly where she stood in the water, her legs turning to jelly as pleasure wracked her body. She clung to Valkyrie, whimpering into her neck. Valkyrie gave her only a moment to catch her breath, capturing her lips once more.

“Stunning,” Valkyrie murmured as she dropped a kiss on Carol’s neck. She started to move a willing Carol backwards. “Nice and relaxed now Blondie? Ready to try something new?”

They were now almost at the bank of the river and the back of Carol’s knees gently hit the rocky ledge overhanging the water.

“Up you go.”

Carol felt half entranced by Valkyrie’s smooth voice and soothing touches, sitting on the sun-warmed rock and opening her legs for Valkyrie to stand between them. Valkyrie was now over a head taller than her. She cupped Carol’s jaw and tilted her head back, kissing her so sweetly that Carol lost track of time.

Eventually Valkyrie drew back, urging Carol to shuffle forward slightly so her bottom was just on the ledge and her legs were open, presenting herself to Valkyrie’s scrutiny.

The woman dropped to her knees in the shallow water, her hands soothingly rubbing up and down Carol’s inner thighs.

“Do you know what’s about to happen?” she asked Carol, her voice a slightly lower timbre than usual as she looked up at her through her lashes.

Carol hesitated for a moment. She was quickly getting the gist but shook her head anyway.

“I’m going to lick your pussy til you come.” She said frankly. Carol’s stomach clenched at the thought of Valkyrie’s hot, velvet tongue on her, and her breath hitched.

Valkyrie slowly moved forward, intent on her goal but giving Carol a chance to object before she made contact. She didn’t object, not in the least.

The first lick was a revelation, the warm muscle travelling over her slick folds making her stomach tighten and forcing the breath from her lungs.

“Ohhhhh…” Carol let her soft, wordless sounds escape her parted lips without concern – she was far more focussed on the feeling of Valkyrie licking into her than how she looked or sounded.

Her clever tongue circled her hole before travelling back up to her swollen clit, teasing her with little flicks. By the time Valkyrie switched to firmer figure eights, Carol’s every other breath was a gasp and her legs were trembling where Valkyrie held them open.

“That’s… ah! _Fuckkkkk_ , there…Valkyrie…” Carol’s head dropped back as Valkyrie flattened her tongue against her sensitive flesh. She felt one hand leave her thigh and trace around her soaked entrance, pumping in with a wet sound.

Carol felt her stomach muscles clenching even tighter and knew she would soon come. Valkyrie seemed to realise the same and went for broke, crooking the fingers inside her and placing her full lips around Carol’s clit and sucking.

“ _Hnggnhhh_!” Carol made a guttural noise at the overwhelming sensation. She was coming before she knew it, her eyes rolling back in her head as her cunt positively _throbbed_. It was more intense than any orgasm she’d had before. She felt like her body was seizing, her legs shaking and her locked elbows the only thing keeping her upright.

She distantly heard a light splash then the sound of moving water as Valkyrie withdrew her lips but not her hand. She gave a few more rough pumps into Carol’s cunt before moving up to her still twitching clit to mercilessly and vigorously rub her.

The second wave hit her just as she thought it was over, another cry issuing from her as her clit pulsated with the renewed stimulation. Her head rolled forward and she did her best to peak her eyes open to see Valkyrie, despite the white spots dancing in her eyes.

This time, without Valkyrie’s steady hold, her bottom lifted from the rock. Carol watched as a thin stream of liquid shot out of her, hitting Valkyrie’s chest.

Carol felt mortified, even as her body continued convulsing from coming so hard – she was not sure if it was technically once or twice in fast succession. She clenched her thighs closed to stop any more fluid escaping her pulsing centre, unwittingly trapping Valkyrie’s hand.

She rolled slightly to the side, panting and red. Her mind was chaos, not sure whether to thank Valkyrie or apologise first. The woman climbed to her feet in the water, her iris almost entirely black and she firmly guided Carol’s knees open and kneeled over the trembling woman. She took back her soaked hand and Carol did not get to see what she did next as her entire field of vision was filled with Valkyrie’s hungry, determined expression as she captured Carol’s slack lips in a hard kiss.

The rough kiss lasted only a few seconds, Valkyrie breaking away to lick and graze her teeth against Carol’s neck.

“Gods, you are sexy as fuck…” She spoke roughing against her throat. “Squirting, fuck, unbelievable…”

“I- sorry, I don’t know-“

Carol was cut off with another harsh press of Valkyrie’s lips. “Don’t apologise, that was the hottest thing I think I’ve ever experienced.” Valkyrie said, looking direct into Carol’s bright eyes before making a helpless sound and kissing her again.

Carol could hear a rapid, slick sound that she was slow to realise was Valkyrie touching herself as she leaned over her. Valkyrie pulled back to messily drag her tongue over Carol’s collarbone. The hand she had been holding herself up with switching to squeeze her right breast, Valkyrie’s cheek pressing against the soft flesh before she sucked her nipple into her mouth, tonguing the peak messily.

Carol clumsily manoeuvred one hand down between their bodies, intent on reciprocating the touch. She flushed even deeper as her arm brushed against the slick she had unintentionally shot across Valkyrie’s torso. Before she could reach her goal, Valkyrie was groaning against her rib cage, cursing obscenely as she brought herself off over Carol’s prone body.

Valkyrie’s body sagged over her, her lips brushing absent kisses over Carol’s chest and she breathed deeply following her climax.

“Well, you seemed to like it.” Valkyrie said cheekily, caging Carol in by propping herself up on her elbows either wise of her shoulders.

“What’s the final judgement?” She asked with a self-assured grin.

“… _phenomenal_.” Carol breathed with a smile. “But, ah…”

Valkyrie smirked at her knowingly. “You’ve never squirted before?”

Carol shook her head bashfully.

“It’s normal – fuck, it’s hot. It happens when some women come. Did you like it?” Valkyrie’s voice dropped to a whisper.

Carol took to rubbing her hands up and down Valkyrie’s waist, basking in the casual intimacies she was allowed. “Yeah… it was so intense…” Carol said with a shy smile.

“Mmmm…” Valkyrie gave a pleased murmur. “Well I think we’ve both worked up an appetite. Why don’t we wash off – again – and find something to eat?”

Valkyrie helped Carol up on to slightly unsteady legs and let her sling her arms around her shoulders in a way that was very counterproductive to their washing and eating plan. But eventually they dried themselves off and re-dressed, making their way back to up the cavern they were camping in.

Breakfast was some apples and day-old bread from the tavern.

“I knew it – I already miss the ridiculous spread from the tavern.” Carol said forlornly.

Valkyrie looked considering at her for a moment. “Why don’t we treat ourselves to a better lunch then?”

Carol looked at her questioningly.

“Well, we have to go to the palace to stake out a spot for the lanterns tonight anyway, right? Makes sense to do some scouting, get a lay of the land and guard rounds before we get closer… I’m sure there’s a café we can sneak into.” Valkyrie said.

“Really?” Carol was inordinately excited by the idea of going to a _café_ and getting a chance to see the palace in the daylight.

Valkyrie looked amused by her reaction. “Yeah. I’m sure Fury and his goons are combing the outer edges of the forest by now, I’m sure we can manage to stay under the radar.”

Carol could feel the grin splitting her face and was practically bouncing where she sat.

Today was turning out great – the next in a series of personal bests she set with Valkyrie by her side.


	12. Chapter twelve

Valkyrie adjusted the borrowed tunic she wore, brushing her loose hair behind her ear for the umpteenth time that morning. She knew these cosmetic changes made her look different – the light green was a stark contrast to her usual black, the silver lines were gone from her face and her voluminous black hair was distracting.

They had been lingering in the tree line by the city gates that encircled the main shopping area and palace for about twenty minutes, Valkyrie watching the movements of people arriving and leaving. It was busy, as expected on the day of a festival. She had spied only one pair of guards casually patrolling, but they seemed relaxed and far from high alert.

Carol was practically vibrating with excitement beside her to get in.

“Ok, let’s go.” Valkyrie said, smiling as Carol perked up, grabbing her arm and steering them both through the gates.

Goose had been patiently waiting with them and now trotted to keep up with his mistress. Carol paused bright eyed at the edge of the marketplace that occupied the front of the city. It was bustling with people, the sounds of haggling, the smell of cooking food and even a busker playing a jaunty tune.

Valkyrie dipped down and picked up Goose – a cat as small as him could easily get trod on in the crowds.

“Come this way, we need to get some money. Eyes peeled for guards.” She reminded Carol, shifting her arm so that instead of Carol gripping her wrist, Valkyrie was tugging her along by the hand.

Valkyrie led them further into the city behind the stalls and down a side alley to a shopfront. There was a dinging bell as she opened the door, quickly scanning the interior before ushering Carol in.

“Hello there.” Came the warm voice of a woman from behind the counter. She must have been in her late 50s, with short, light hair and a kind smile.

“Hi.” Valkyrie greeted her. Goose meowed in her arms, suddenly struggling to get down.

“Oh it’s ok, let him.” The woman said kindly. She let Goose wiggle to the floor and he immediately jumped up onto the counter, purring and rubbing against the shop owner as she scratched behind his ears. “I love animals.”

“This is an incredible place you have.” Carol complimented her eyes tracking over the myriad of goods scattered over the pawn shop. There was an impressive display of instruments drawing Carol’s eye, and as they approached the counter, Carol swayed towards a bright sari that was displayed on a mannequin, letting the silk run through her fingers.

“Thank you so much. It is the result of many years of collecting goods from across the world.” The woman replied.

“Well here’s an opportunity to expand your collection.” Valkyrie said, gesturing for Carol’s bag.

She opened it and pulled out the small box she had her treasures in, grabbing a diamond bracelet she thought would have the best resale value.

“I’m Carol.” She introduced herself with a kind smile, again enraptured by a stranger.

“My name is Mar-Vell.” She received in return. “And what is this sweetheart’s name?”

“That’s Goose.” Carol said, stroking a hand down the cat’s back. He was positively soaking up the attention from the two women.

“I used to know a cat just like this, years ago.” Mar-Vell said strangely.

Valkyrie placed the bracelet in front of the woman on the counter. She could see from the items displayed in the glass cabinet that it would be one of the highest value goods Mar-Vell would carry, unless she had a secret cache out back.

“A lovely piece.” She commented, picking it up along with a small microscope, examining the diamonds more closely.

“Make us an offer.” Valkyrie said plainly, a quick glance at her side showing that Carol was crouching down to examine a display of daggers in the case.

“Well, its set in sterling silver… the diamonds have a nice brilliance. I don’t suppose you have a certificate of authenticity?” She asked, already seeming to know the answer.

“No, we must have misplaced it.” Valkyrie responded.

“Hmmm…” Mar-Vell spend another minute examining the bracelet in the light, and Carol continued to study the array of goods around her though she was drawn back to the daggers.

Mar-Vell put down her microscope and started absently scratching Goose again. “I can offer you 40 gold crowns.”

Valkyrie smiled. “That assumes that your buyer wants that certificate – I’m sure you’ll find someone that’s ok with just the pretty bracelet. 70 gold crowns.”

Mar-Vell laughed slightly and leaned forward, obviously enjoying the haggling. “You’re right, it’s just a pretty bauble without authentication. 50 crowns.”

“You don’t have the skills to authenticate it? 65 crowns.”

“You drive a hard bargain. How about another deal – your friend Carol here can take that dagger that’s caught her eye, plus 15 crowns for the bracelet.”

Carol looked up at Valkyrie hopefully. “Is 15 crowns enough for what we need?”

Truthfully, 15 crowns would more than cover their day. They could be able to buy enough food for ten people, go on a shopping spree and still have change with that much money.

“Throw in a few hours babysitting the cat and you have a deal.” Valkyrie bargained.

Mar-Vell chuckled, scratching Goose under the chin before opening her cashbox with a key she wore on her wrist. “Well I’d happily do that for nothing. Just make sure you come and grab him before sundown – with the lanterns happening tonight, you won’t be able to fight your way through the crowds after that.”

Valkyrie held out her hand to receive the money, putting half away and intending to give the rest to Carol to keep on her. “Will do.”

“Thank you so much.” Carol happily received her dagger, running her fingers over the red and blue threads woven into the hilt. “Are you sure Goose won’t be an imposition?”

“Not at all. I’m sure he’ll find plenty in here to occupy him for the afternoon.” She replied warmly, her eyes twinkling. “You two enjoy your day together.”

Valkyrie placed a hand on Carol’s lower back, guiding her out the door with a nod to the shopkeeper.

Without Goose they were less identifiable, but Valkyrie still steered Carol passed a stall selling hats and bonnets. Carol joyfully tried on all of the options, laughing with the merchant, a young man who looked at her with stars in his eyes and stuttered that every hat looked incredible on her.

Carol swung around to Valkyrie, a wide-brimmed straw hat framing her laughing face.

“What do you think about this one?” she asked.

“I’m sure it’ll do as good a job as all the others you’ve tried on.” Valkyrie’s sarcastic comment was softened by her half smile.

“Well I think this one is best. You still need one…” Carol was reaching out for a garish pink monstrosity decorated with enormous fake flowers on the band.

“No!” Valkyrie leapt forward, pushing away Carol’s hand. “Anything else.”

Carol hemmed and hawed over the selection, ending up on a deep maroon coloured, floppy brimmed hat. She placed it on Valkyrie’s head gently, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear as she did.

“There. It goes well with your colouring I think.” Carol said with a smile.

Valkyrie stopped herself from stepping forward and dropping an affectionate peck on Carol’s lips. She was sure Carol would enjoy it, but public displays were not her style.

Valkyrie watched as Carol handed over some money (a vastly incorrect amount) and the young merchant stumbled through an invitation for Carol to watch the lanterns tonight with him.

“Thank you for the invitation! But I’m afraid we already have plans. Enjoy the rest of your day.” She declined gracefully. They made their way through a number of stalls, Carol effortlessly charming everyone she came across.

Valkyrie spotted a café with a few open tables and took Carol’s hand to lead her to a table. The waitress was peppy and complimented Carol’s hat, which solidified her place in Carol’s heart eternally.

She recommended the specials and together they ordered the fish, lobster, three different sides and the house salad, as well as a specially made dessert taster plate.

Much of the food was new to Carol, at least in fresh form. She exclaimed over her favourites as Valkyrie told her about what else was likely happening in the city they could see before the lanterns.

Carol’s eyes rolled back in pleasure when she tasted the chocolate mousse, making Valkyrie clench her fists in her lap to stop herself from stretching across the table to taste the dessert on Carol’s lips, which she was sure would make it even sweeter.

She needed to get that under control.

Valkyrie paid for their meal with a generous tip for the waitress, and as they left the café, Carol took Valkyrie’s hand back in hers as though it were the most natural thing in the world as she walked excitedly back to the market.

Valkyrie told herself it was sensible to hold on, so as not to lose the energetic woman in the crowd.

Two hours later saw them with two bags of goods – mostly food they did not yet have the room to consume. Valkyrie had left Carol looking through books at a stall as she slipped away to buy something special for later. She came back to Carol in almost exactly the same position, engrossed in all the texts available.

“Look at this…” Carol leaned into Valkyrie’s side intimately, showing her the beautiful illustrations in a book she was flicking through.

“Lovely.” Valkyrie commented, indicating to the old salesman for a bag and handing over some coin for the book. Carol looked up at her with a smile, but something behind Valkyrie caught her eye that wiped all the joy from her expression.

“Oh no…”

Suddenly Carol was ducking, dragging Valkyrie through the people to take cover in the shadow of a building behind the book stall.

“What? Was it the guard?” Valkyrie asked, drawing a dagger should she need to defend them.

“No, no it was… someone else. If he sees me, he’ll be so angry…” she continued, anxiously peering out to see if they were followed.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Gone was the vibrant, confident young woman, replaced with a paranoid, fearful one. She was pressed up against Valkyrie’s body as she aimed to minimise her visibility – this position would have sent Valkyrie’s pulse thrumming just minutes ago, but now it was overshadowed by concern.

“Who is it? Which one?” Valkyrie asked, looking over her shoulder.

“The blond, kind of spiky hair, intense expression, dark green tunic…” Carol trailed off. “He’s my… he… I live with him at the cottage.” She finished, casting a nervous look at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie was made of questions, but first- “we need to get out of the street.”

Valkyrie thought for a moment, then remembered a shop they had passed that this guy would be unlikely to walk into. She tugged the brim of Carol’s hat down a little then slung an arm around her shoulder, effectively shrouding her and stopping anyone from identifying her.

She caught sight of the man Carol was avoiding – even if Carol hadn’t mentioned the hair or the clothes, the expression was enough to go by. Where everyone else looked happy or amiable, he was intensely focused, practically prowling through the market. He was looking for something- or rather, someone. She tugged Carol even tighter to her side with a sense of foreboding. Her instincts were telling her he was dangerous, and she was rarely wrong.

She hustled Carol into the women’s clothing store she was aiming for, making a beeline to the back of the store away from the windows.

“Hello! Welcome-“

“Look, we aren’t here to shop. There’s a guy out there my friend is trying to avoid. I’ll give you coin to make sure we’re not bothered by any one back here.” Valkyrie cut her off.

The woman looked surprised but held up her hands. “No money necessary. Stay as long as you need – there’s dressing rooms back here with benches in them, you can wait there if you want.”

Valkyrie nodded her gratitude and her and Carol ducked passed the lingerie to sit close together on one of the plush benches behind a velvet curtain.

“We can wait here for a while, then I’ll go get Goose and we’ll sneak back out of the city.” Valkyrie assured the troubled woman.

Carol nodded. “I suppose you want the full story, huh?”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean you have to tell me though, that’s your prerogative.” She replied carefully.

Carol took a deep breath. “I want to. He… His name is Yon-Rogg. He’s my guardian…” she stumbled slightly over the word as though it wasn’t the best description. “I’ve lived in that cottage with him for as long as I can remember. He told me that I was hunted, that people wanted me for my powers – would _kill_ me for my powers. He taught me everything I know to defend myself, so that when he went away to get supplies or anything else, I would be able to kill anyone that tried to take me away.”

She was fiddling with her hands in her lap and once again Valkyrie felt the urge to touch her. This time she didn’t hold back, laying a hand over Carol’s. Carol immediately intertwined their fingers, taking a breath as though the contact grounded her.

“There was always one rule that was drilled into me – never leave the circle of runes. If he knew I did… he’s been angry with me before, but I don’t think he would ever forgive me.”

There was the start of tears in Carol’s eyes now, so Valkyrie squeezed her hand.

“He expected you to stay there forever?” she asked doubtfully.

“To stay alive? Yes.”

There was a moment of silence as Valkyrie considered how far to push this. Fuck it, Carol was obviously in a cycle of abuse and sugar coating was not going to help anyone.

“You’ve been out of the cottage for days and you haven’t died yet. In fact, you’ve taken remarkably good care of yourself.”

Carol scoffed lightly.

“You have! You think everyone walks away from a group of bandits _and_ a squadron of guards without a scratch? I didn’t even manage that.” Valkyrie said lightly.

Carol smiled slightly at the compliment but worry soon overtook her expression again. “But it doesn’t mean I’m not vulnerable. We know it was me that Fury was tracking.”

“So what?”

Carol sighed loudly but didn’t reply.

“Are you planning on going back?” Valkyrie probed.

“We have to, for your gem.”

“Screw the gem- are you planning on staying there?”

“No! Maybe… I don’t know. It’s complicated.” Carol said frustrated.

Valkyrie bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling how bad an idea that was.

“I don’t want to.” Carol admitted. “But he raised me. He’s only ever protected me, kept me safe…”

“Carol… there’s a difference between keeping someone safe and keeping someone trapped. I think you know what he was really doing, deep down…”

Carol swiped away a tear.

“You don’t owe him anything. But you do owe yourself a chance to have the kind of life you _want_. You’ve loved travelling and being around people. You deserve to have that.” Valkyrie told her sincerely.

Carol was looking at her pensively before she broke into a watery smile.

“You’re a lot nicer than you pretend to be, you know?”

Valkyrie knocked into her playfully, raising a hand to wipe away the last tear that had fallen from Carol’s cheek. “Don’t let that get out.”

She hooked her finger under Carol’s chin, drawing her up for a chaste kiss.

She didn’t say that if Carol decided to stay, to take her place in the world rather than hiding away in that cottage, she wouldn’t be alone. It had only been a couple of days, but she couldn’t imagine never seeing Carol again. And who better to travel with than a secret operative of a foreign kingdom? She would make sure Carol’s life was full of excitement and adventure, and she would keep her safe.

Valkyrie shook her head to clear the fanciful, romantic thoughts. She was getting sentimental.

Still, she kissed Carol again before murmuring a cheeky offer to buy her some of the surrounding lingerie if she promised to let her stay in the dressing room as she tried in on. It got the reaction she was opening for, blushing cheeks and an amused smile.

As the afternoon grew late, Valkyrie headed out alone to retrieve Goose from the pawn shop, keeping her eyes peeled for Yon-Rogg – though she was not sure whether she would avoid him or beat the shit out of him.

Goose had obviously spent a happy couple of hours in the shop, though he greeted Valkyrie warmly when she picked him up.

On her way back to Carol, she had to abruptly duck behind a stall as she noticed a familiar face.

There were a pair of guards patrolling, and the one on the right was definitely the seedy bastard that had molested Carol under the guise of searching her for the infinity stone.

That meant that Fury’s troupe was in town. If he had been disciplined for his behaviour, or was on a leave rotation, he wouldn’t be in uniform and looking so alert scanning the crowds.

She slid back into the clothing store, seeing Carol carrying a new bag of goods she must have brought while Valkyrie was away.

“Ok, obviously we got way too cocky. One of Fury’s men is out there. We need to get out of this city carefully and quickly. Pull your hat down, walk direct to the gates and turn right at the end of the bridge – we’ll be less recognisable apart.” Valkyrie instructed, grabbing the biggest bag she could find from the shelves and putting down more coin on the counter than was needed for the purchase.

Goose was surprisingly accepting of his temporary transport, curling into a ball in the bag as Valkyrie carefully avoided jolting him too much.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Valkyrie promised.

Carol nodded, obscuring her face and stepping out of the store.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Carol set a brisk pace as she walked down the bridge, her head down and her ears pricked for any footsteps following her that were not Valkyrie’s. She hoped that if Yon-Rogg did catch her that Valkyrie would have the sense to stay back. He wouldn’t hurt _her_ , but she feared the same could not be said for the other woman.

She breathed a little easier by the time she branched to the right as Valkyrie had instructed, realising she was walking to a pier. There were still a few people around but no guards or Yon-Rogg as far as she could see.

She veered to the left, ducking behind a tree. She listened for Valkyrie’s tread, noticing it picked up slightly when she realised Carol was out of her sight. She quickly waved her to her obscured position, not hesitating to reach out and grab her hand when she was close enough.

“Seems like we got away.” Valkyrie said with a smile and a final look over her shoulder for any trailing men.

“Do you think we can stay here for the lanterns? Or should we get further away?” Carol pondered out loud, willing to have a less close-up view of the lanterns if it meant staying hidden.

Valkyrie scoffed. “We’ve come all this way, we’re getting _closer_. This is a secondary pier, most people that will be on the water will board from the big one adjacent to the palace.”

Valkyrie tugged her down to the dockmaster, a gnarled older sailor who took Valkyrie’s coin without so much as a lingering glance. Together they picked a solid-looking canoe, placing their bags along with Goose gently in the centre. Goose poked his head out of the bag long enough to see why he was gently rocking, but seemed unconcerned by the water, curling back up in his bag to nap.

Carol hesitated for a moment.

“I can’t swim.” She told her partner.

“You don’t have to, we have a boat.” Valkyrie replied glibbly.

Carol gave her an unimpressed look.

“Well what happens if our boat capsizes? Or if Goose jumps overboard?” Carol asked.

“Then we’ll all get wet. These things were built to float Blondie, and we’re not exactly going out to rough seas. Plus, I’m not about to let either of you drown.”

Valkyrie’s confidence made her feel better, as did the helping hand she extended to assist Carol into the front seat. Carol settled and held out her hand for Valkyrie to pass her the paddle.

“I think it’s best if I paddle and steer, given this is your first time near a body of water bigger than a bath tub.” Valkyrie commented drily, hopping confidently into the canoe.

“But we’re here for my lanterns.” She argued, feeling hesitant to foist any extra work on Valkyrie.

“You can paddle us back.” she promised.

“I don’t want to force you into hard labour-“ Carol ignored Valkyrie’s snort as she pushed off, a gentle glide of the paddle through the water showing just how effortless it was for Valkyrie. “It’s bad enough that I dragged you here, put you through everything like a hostage… I don’t want to put you to work too.” Carol finished guiltily.

Valkyrie stopped paddling, laying the oar across her lap.

“You don’t think I’ve had plenty of opportunities to escape your dastardly clutches?” Valkyrie asked sardonically. “You’re not the highly vigilant, criminal mastermind you give yourself credit for. I wouldn’t be here, doing any of this, if I didn’t want to.”

Carol’s heart fluttered at the assertion.

“Spin around, no use getting sea sick before the sun even sets.”

Carol turned to face the water with a smile on her face, finding the gentle rocking of the water soothing instead of nauseating.

There were already a couple of ships out on the water holding small crowds as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Carol and Valkyrie stopped a distance away, waiting with great anticipation for it to be dark enough for the lanterns to be released.

“You seem nervous.” Valkyrie noted.

Carol realised she had been drumming her fingers on the side of the canoe in what was probably a very annoying rhythm. “Sorry. I guess… It’s weird to finally be here, you know? I’ve thought about being here and seeing this for years. It’s a lot of expectation to put on a moment – it probably sounds so silly to you…” Carol felt self-conscious and anxious

“People have been known to fixate on far stranger things.” Valkyrie acknowledged. “Are you nervous you’ll be disappointed?”

Carol chuckled bleakly. “They’re just lanterns - they’ll rise and eventually they’ll disappear. How could it possibly live up to years of dreaming?”

Valkyrie frowned slightly. “Your dream was about more than the lanterns. Do you feel disappointed so far?”

Carol tilted her head. It’s true – she’d had more independence and adventure getting here than she’d experienced her entire life.

“No. No, I haven’t been disappointed. It’s been wonderful.” After a second’s hesitation, she reached out to stroke down Valkyrie’s hand, lightly entwining their fingers.

“Smooth, very smooth.” Valkyrie said with a smirk.

Carol chuckled lightly, deciding to go for broke and raising Valkyrie’s hand to her lips and pressing her lips against the back of her hand.

“It wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun without you with me.”

Valkyrie smiled at her surprisingly tenderly, but then something caught her eye.

“Look.” She said softly, gesturing to Carol’s left.

Carol turned, gasping softly at the twinkling light of the first lanterns rising above the city. The lights flickered from blue to white and yellow. They looked like living things, it was truly a magical sight to behold.

She did not expect the wave of emotion she felt as she watched more and more lights rise into the sky until her entire view was lit up. She wiped away the tears that were blurring her vision, not wanting to miss a moment. It all seemed so sad, thousands of lit beacons calling to a lost princess. Her skin pricked along with her eyes, completely enraptured by the demonstration.

“Ahem.” There, the only thing that could make her tear her eyes away from the lanterns. She turned to Valkyrie, surprised to see her holding up two unlit lanterns.

“Seemed a shame to just watch…” she said, a bit bashful at her sentimental offering. She thrust one out to Carol who accepted it tenderly.

Valkyrie had a matchbox, striking one to light the sulphur ring of Carol’s lantern before her own, both holding them poised so they could release them together.

The feeling of prickling skin intensified. She stared hard at the flame of her lantern, probably not doing her eyes any good, but struggling to understand why she was feeling a physical reaction.

“Ready?” Valkyrie asked her.

She looked up with a nod, her frown fading away as they released their lanterns in tandem. Together they watched them ascend, eventually loosing track of the twinkly blue and white lights in the sea of lanterns floating across the night sky.

She thought absently about the pins and needles sensation, trying to figure out if it was the cool sea air, her emotions or something else when she noticed a tiny flicker of blue light radiating from her arm. She gasped slightly, taken aback by her powers being activated without conscious thought.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, it all hit her.

“Oh my Gods!” she exclaimed, breaking the peaceful silence.

“What?” Valkyrie asked, surprised by the sudden outburst.

The buzzing was how she felt when she healed Valkyrie, when Yon-Rogg channelled her powers, but also the sensation that had washed across her body when she found Valkyrie’s stolen blue gem. The gem that had been stolen from the palace, the one valuable enough that the Captain of the Guard was looking for it. The blue light linked her and the stone, and the lanterns as well it seemed.

“The lantern light is blue.” Is all the came out audibly, her mind still chaos as she struggled to put together the pieces to form the most unlikely puzzle.

“Uh, yeah?” Valkyrie asked unsure, scrutinising the quickly darting eyes and troubled expression of Carol.

“It’s all connected. Me, the lanterns, the gem. We all come from the same thing.”

Valkyrie carefully stood in the canoe, extending the oar to trap one of the low-flying lanterns. She dragged the beaten-up thing down into her grip, quickly extinguishing the flame. She withdrew a small dagger from her boot Carol did not even realise she had.

Valkyrie scratched off some of the charcoal, urging Carol to hold out her hand so the warm powder would collect in her palm. Once there was a small pile, Valkyrie dropped the lantern and lit a match so they could study it in greater detail.

In amongst the black were blue flakes.

“If we’re going to be having life and kingdom changing revelations, we should be on land.” Valkyrie said, picking the oar up again to steer them quickly back to the dock.

****************************************

Valkyrie hadn’t bothered to stop by the dockmaster and get back their deposit for the undamaged canoe, leading Carol and Goose an hour inland to the same spot she, Thor and Loki had camped before infiltrating the palace.

It was warm enough and there was enough light from the last lingering lanterns and the moon that they did not need a fire. As Valkyrie dropped their bags and sat on fallen log, Carol immediately took up restless pacing.

“It’s all connected,” she repeated. “I must have come from here. The gem did too, it was from the royal family, right? The sulphur and the _feeling_ … And if this is what they’re using in the lanterns… am I crazy?” She spun around to demand of Valkyrie.

“Nope. You are almost definitely the lost princess.” She confirmed.

Carol let out a slightly hysterical, disbelieving laugh, pacing again.

“I can’t believe it… and the gem?” she asked, open-ended.

“Infinity stone.” Valkyrie corrected. “It’s ancient, very powerful and ultra mysterious. I can absolutely believe that it is the source of your power. It’s rumoured to have dominion over space itself. If the kingdom had even an inkling of what they had, they would have used it in all sorts of things – the lanterns least of all.”

Carol turned to her, disbelieving.

“And you let me hide _that_ in the unguarded cottage that just anyone could walk into?” she demanded.

Valkyrie let out an affronted sound. “ _Let_ you? I don’t recall having that much say in the matter.”

Carol let out a frustrated huff.

“Well we have to get back there right now and get it. If Yon-Rogg gets there first and finds it…” Carol looked troubled, not able to verbalise the implications of her revelation for the man that raised her.

“Ok, we can walk a couple more hours tonight if you want.”

“Yeah, yes I think that would be best.” Carol replied, picking up her pack and bags and impatiently waiting for Valkyrie to do the same.

After just a few minutes into their journey, Valkyrie broke the tense silence.

“Where did you hide it anyway?” she asked.

“…in my jewellery box.” Carol replied somewhat sheepishly.

Valkyrie pulled a face. “I though you said I could burn the place to the ground and never find it?”

“I was bluffing!” Carol exclaimed before biting her lip.

“And….” Valkyrie prompted, knowing by her expression that she had more to say.

“I may have painted it.”

“What?!”

“It’s just water-based! I kinda just dunked it… I thought if it was bright yellow you would just pass by it if you got a chance to search the cottage.”

“You painted an infinity stone.” Valkyrie said stone faced.

Carol shrugged, even more sheepish than before.

“You know that doesn’t disguise the energy, right?”

“Yes, I comprehend that now thank you.”

Valkyrie sighed.

“It’ll be ok. We just have to find it and take it from there. It’s a day away, what could really go wrong?” Valkyrie asked.


	14. Chapter fourteen

“We should stop and rest.” Valkyrie said after five hours of them carefully picking their way through the dark.

“No, we have to keep going.” Carol insisted.

“We have to move too slowly in the dark to get far. We should conserve our energy and cover more ground in the morning. We’ll leave at first light.” Valkyrie reasoned.

“I won’t get tired. If you need energy, I can give you some.” She offered, still with single-minded focus on getting to the cottage.

“That’s _obviously_ how we’re being tracked. You can’t give off any magic energy if we’re going to dodge all the parties tracking us.”

The sound that came from Carol was close to a growl. Her frustration was building the longer she thought about what was happening. She didn’t know if she wanted to confront Yon-Rogg and make him tell her the truth of her past, or if she wanted to turn tail and run so she never saw him again. And as if a personal identity crisis wasn’t enough, she also had to deal with a twice-stolen source of absolute power that she had sitting in an unattended jewellery box? What would they even do with it once they retrieved it? Valkyrie had obviously been intent on bringing it back to her King, but if Carol was who she suspected she was, didn’t she have a duty to bring it back to the palace? What if they fought over it? She didn’t want her first friend and lover to turn into her enemy. What if-

“Hey!” Valkyrie gently grabbed her arms, forcing Carol to stop her marching.

“Stop, just stop. I know you’re dealing with a lot right now but being exhausted isn’t going to help you. And getting to the stone a couple of hours sooner isn’t going to make a difference to anyone.” Valkyrie said, soothing but firm.

Carol gave a heavy sigh. “You’re right, I know you’re right. But I don’t think I could sleep now if I tried.”

“Then just rest.”

Carol allowed herself to be led through the trees until Valkyrie deemed a small clearing good enough for them to stop in. Valkyrie drew out their blankets and let Carol curl against her side, her cheek on the woman’s shoulder and Goose curled up on Valkyrie’s other side.

“Close your eyes and try to sleep. I’ll wake you for your watch later.”

With the rhythmic rise of Valkyrie’s chest and calm breathing, Carol slipped off only minutes later.

*************************************************

Carol roused about an hour before dawn, Valkyrie having not woken her to take watch. There was not much point in lingering, so they set off for the cottage as the first hints of sunlight started lighting the sky.

They walked for most of the day, reaching the glade unmolested in the afternoon.

It felt strange to see it again after everything that had happened over the past couple of days. This place had been her whole world for twenty-odd years. Had it always been that small?

Goose trotted ahead, taking his customary place on the warm stone fence and settling in for a well-earned nap in the sun.

Carol opened the door cautiously, her other hand gripping her new dagger at her side. She knew Valkyrie would be doing the same.

Nothing had changed from when she was last here. Still, they proceeded silently from room to room, making sure no one was laying in wait for them. Together they ended up in Carol’s bedroom, finally feeling safe enough to lower their weapons.

Carol went straight for the jewellery box in her dresser drawer, lifting the top compartment to find the stone. As before, her skin buzzed when she came in contact with it. She carried it to the kitchen sink with Valkyrie on her heels, running a thumb over the stone as the water washed off the yellow paint, revealing the luminescent blue beneath.

“Alright, we’ve got it. We’ll stay here tonight until we figure out our next move.” Valkyrie said.

Carol considered it. She didn’t like being somewhere Yon-Rogg knew about, but he had been in the city yesterday. Could he even know she was here? And if he did, he still had a distance to traverse.

“Ok. Let’s make some food, I’m starved.” Carol said with a small smile, feeling more relaxed now they had the infinity stone under their supervision.

Carol got to work making some bread and it became immediately apparent that Valkyrie had little experience and almost no skill in baking. It was nice to feel like she was able to teach the other woman something for a change. She giggled as Valkyrie watched the dough rise, looking as though she thought the heat of her gaze would make it happen faster. She looked positively adorable in Carol’s gingham apron and her intense expression.

Carol stoked the oven and tossed some flour across the bench, positioning Valkyrie in between her and the bench, wrapping her arms around her middle.

“We’re going to knead the dough. Get some flour on your hands, and use the heel of your palm, like this…”

Carol guided her hands, trailing her messy hands over the back of Valkyrie’s and around her wrist.

“… and then you fold it over, then again…”

Valkyrie’s movements were careful and purposeful, following Carol’s instructions. She got the hang of it quickly, scooping the dough off the table and into a bowl to cover it with a tea towel before swinging around to smile at Carol.

“Am I a natural or what?”

Carol smiled indulgently at her as she swung back around, leaning over to rest her chin on her crossed arms and watch the dough slowly rise again with fascination.

“Part warrior, part chef. I’m going to get some carrots from the garden – I trust you won’t need a tutorial on how to use a knife on a few vegetables?”

“No, but if you want to press yourself up against me and watch from over my shoulder again, you’re welcome to.” Valkyrie flirted back, not tearing her eyes away from the dough.

Carol was chuckling as she opened the front door, but she abruptly cut off when she realised who was standing at the end of the garden path.


	15. Chapter fifteen

“Carol.”

Yon-Rogg was standing in front of her with his hands clasped in front of him. His expression was stony as he regarded her. Immediately she felt small, like a child being rebuked by a stern parent. However it was a deep fear that froze her under his cool glare. 

“Wha- you’re back.” She said weakly, edging forward and closing the door over behind her. There was an infinitesimal chance that he did not know she had been gone or that Valkyrie was inside.

He smirked cruelly at the movement, saying condescendingly, “There’s no use hiding anything, I knew the second you left.”

Carol’s shock must have registered on her face.

“The runes on the perimeter fence keep track whenever someone crosses them. I know you had a visitor and I know you left with them.”

Carol felt the door open behind her and knew Valkyrie was standing at her back, which made her feel more confident in the confrontation.

“I can’t say I approve of the new company you’re keeping. An Asgardian-“ Yon-Rogg practically spat the term- “and a thief from what I’ve heard.”

He switched his glare back to Carol, his expression softening. “You’ve made some mistakes - allow me to fix them. Give me the stone.”

She would not. “Why do you want it?” she asked.

“Carol, I know what to do with it. It’s the only way to keep you safe.” Yon-Rogg obfuscated.

At his words, Carol suddenly felt a white-hot rage roar through her, piercing through her inner turmoil.

“You condescending, lying ARSE.” Carol spat.

At her words, his entire demeanour changed. It was like a thundercloud came over him, his eyes narrowed in pure disdain and his lips curled in disgust.

“I know what you did. You took me, didn’t you? I had parents and a home and you stole me and kept me here, trying to fill me with fear of the outside world so you could keep my powers to yourself.” Carol demanded of him.

Yon-Rogg shrugged derisively. “To be fair, I didn’t expect you to survive more than a few months. I can assure you, it has not been enjoyable for me. And now that I can have an infinity stone instead of a wilful, infuriating girl to keep under control– well, don’t take what happens next _too_ personally.”

Yon-Rogg made a sudden movement, snatching something off his belt and hurling it at Carol. Valkyrie grabbed her arms, hauling her back inside to take cover but they were not quick enough.

The object had rapidly expanded into a length of hard cord that wrapped around Carol’s wrists, cinching the skin painfully. It sent a bolt through her, tensing up all her muscles and sending agonising waves through her when she tried to struggle and free herself.

“I started work on that when I went away last year after your tantrum about leaving the glade – just in case making you contemplate your complete isolation did not pull you back in line. I refined the cord to be more powerful when your powers started resisting my use. Unfortunately for you, it has the side effect of being terribly painful.”

“Carol…” Valkyrie tried to touch the bindings but was shocked badly for her efforts.

Carol’s eyes were narrowed where she lay tense on the ground of the cottage. Valkyrie jumped protectively over her, drawing her blade.

“I’ve been beating your kind since before you were born girl. I suggest you take whatever is left of the treasure she stole from me and walk away.” Yon-Rogg warned Valkyrie.

She, of course, paid no mind to his words.

“I’ll take great pleasure in killing you for what you’ve done to her.” She replied angrily before launching into action.

There was a brutal clash of metal on metal and Carol watched helplessly as the two locked into a savage fight. Both sides were extraordinarily strong and were fighting to kill. Valkyrie was an incredible fighter, but there was truth to what Yon-Rogg had said- he had many more years of experience fighting and killing.

Valkyrie cried out as Yon-Rogg threw an elbow into her cheek in a dirty move. He moved like lightning in the brief second of distraction, driving his sword into her torso.

Carol let out a broken cry as she thrashed, trying to free herself from her painful binds. She had to get to Valkyrie before… She could heal her, but she doubted her powers could bring someone back to life.

Distantly she heard a yowl and a curse. Goose had launched himself at Yon-Rogg’s head, bravely protecting his people. He threw the cat aside roughly, his cheek adorned with three long scratches for his efforts.

Her vision went white from the pain as she thrashed and every part of her screamed to stop, to do anything to make the pain cease. But if she did that, if she gave in, Valkyrie would die. Yon-Rogg would get the stone and she didn’t know what he would do with that sort of power – she just knew the first thing would be killing her.

She pulled and yanked her binds, but only sparks emanated from her fingertips, her powers muffled by the binds. She pushed harder, screaming in agony as she did.

She struggled to open her eyes, seeing the glowing grow stronger. As she took a gasping breath, she heard another sound – a pained gasp from Valkyrie.

Carol pushed every bit of energy she had left in her body into her powers, silently begging the cords to break.

And they did.

Suddenly, the glowing that foreshadowed a blast from her fists was spreading over her arms. She could feel it warming her entire torso, feeling weightless as she rose from the ground she had been writhing on.

“No….”

She saw Yon-Rogg’s disbelieving face through her vision of dancing lights. He had not thought her capable of harnessing her powers this way. He had made her doubt her ability to do anything like this, but she was no more under his control.

As she hovered inches above the ground, she felt calm, truly confident for the first time that she could handle anything- including the challenge he threw panicked at her feet.

“Your whole life you could never beat me – your victory will be hollow if you use your powers. If you think you are ready, you fight me on equal terms.” He demanded frantically.

She raised an arm, blasting him with more concentrated energy than she had ever managed before.

Yon-Rogg flew at least ten metres back, sailing over the stone wall that he had made the border of her whole world for so long. He landed with a crunch, unmoving.

Carol dropped back to the ground, skidding quickly over to Valkyrie with her skin still faintly glowing. Her torso was covered with blood and her skin had turned ashen. She was visibly struggling to breath.

Carol quickly knocked away the hand she was holding over her wound to slow the bleeding, uncaring that her own hand was quickly stained red.

“Ca-“ Valkyrie was trying to choke out her name. Carol clenched her eyes shut, forcing down all her panic and concentrating hard on pouring her energy into Valkyrie to heal.

She felt nothing happening for a couple of excruciating seconds, but then-

Valkyrie gasped. Carol’s eyes flew open and she watched as the pained frown melted off her face, the warm tones coming back to her cheeks. Carol kept pushing, blue lights circling around and inside of Valkyrie until her injury was entirely healed and Valkyrie placed her hand over Carol’s.

She slumped over Valkyrie in tears, tired and weak with relief that she was ok.

“I’m so sorry, I almost lost you…” she whimpered into Valkyrie’s chest, feeling a comforting hand wrap around her back.

“It’s ok, I’m ok… I even got to see you roast that piece of shit. Nicely done.” Valkyrie’s voice was slightly rough but sounded like heaven to Carol’s ears.

“I- I gotta check…” Carol stuttered, knowing she had to make sure Yon-Rogg was truly down but fearful that if she let go of Valkyrie, somehow her wounds would take over her again.

A cranky meow interrupted her thoughts. Goose was ruffled but uninjured, sitting himself between Valkyrie and Yon-Rogg’s prone body, cleaning the specs of blood off his claws.

“Go, make sure he’ll stay down.” Valkyrie waved her off.

Carol made a quick pitstop to grab the cords she had broken out of. She strode over to Yon-Rogg’s body, feeling a steady pulse on his wrist. She was none too gentle in binding his wrists together, dropping his arms the second she was done. He was out for the count, though she wasn’t sure what they would do with him all the way out here.

Valkyrie was standing as she walked back to her.

“I don’t suppose you have some chains around here?” Valkyrie asked. “If we’re going to take him back to the kingdom, he needs to be locked up tight for the march.”

“Are we? Taking him to the palace?” Carol asked.

“Well, we can kill him – I just assumed you wouldn’t want to?” Valkyrie queried.

Carol felt a little sick at the thought. “No, no. It’s just – we’ll be taking the stone with us. What if they try to arrest you as well? Maybe… maybe you shouldn’t come.”

“I’m not leaving you alone to control him _and_ guard the stone.”

“Valkyrie… I can’t let you take it.” She said, nervous for how Valkyrie would react but resolved that the infinity stone needed to be returned.

The other woman sighed. “I know. It’s obviously a lot more rooted in the royal line than we thought. We don’t want to go starting a war. And if they try to arrest me or exert some capital punishment, you’ll protect me, right?” Valkyrie finished with a small smile.

“Right.” Carol replied. Though she hoped it wouldn’t, she knew that if it came down to a choice between Valkyrie’s safety and anything else, she would pick Valkyrie in a heartbeat.

**********************************************

Valkyrie stood guard over Yon-Rogg while Carol rooted around inside for some additional rope and some cloth to gag him, even finding a hessian bag they could use to cover his head and obscure his vision.

It only took five minutes, but by the time she walked back outside, Valkyrie had her hands raised at her sides to show she was (relatively) unarmed, facing a troupe of guards that was lined up in front of her. Multiple crossbows were pointed at her.

Fury was standing at the head of the group, arguing with the annoyed Valkyrie.

“… wouldn’t want anyone to think we were doing your job or anything, but we happen to have a kidnapping, murderous genuine fucking bad guy tied up at your feet.” Valkyrie snarked.

“Thanks for the present, but it doesn’t excuse theft hotshot.” Fury told her.

“Lower your weapons.” Carol instructed loudly from the stoop.

Half the crossbows were now aimed at her, along with Fury’s piercing one-eyed stare.

“I’ll be giving the orders here. You might get yourself a bit of goodwill if you hand over the stone.”

“Lower your weapons-“ Carol repeated- “so we can negotiate.”

Fury assessed her for a moment before raising his hand. The crossbows were lowered but the men still stood ready at full attention.

“Why don’t you come in and hear the full story?” Carol asked, throwing the door open wider. “Your battalion will have to stay outside, we don’t have enough chairs.”

Fury gestured for a light-haired, serious looking man to follow him as he and Valkyrie turned to walk into the cottage, leaving the others to watch over Yon-Rogg.

“Tea?” Carol offered.

Fury chuckled somewhat darkly. “No – you’ll have to forgive us for not taking full advantage of your hospitality. After your last escape, I’m not sure we wouldn’t find a dose of arsenic in your tea or cyanide in the cakes.”

Carol smirked with amusement. “That’s rather dramatic Captain Fury. I promise, we mean you no harm. But you’ll definitely want to be sitting down for this next part.”

Over the next ten minutes, Carol told them the full story- about the stone, her powers, Yon-Rogg and their full movements over the last few days. Fury and his colleague listened silently while Valkyrie jumped in every now and again to add a snarky comment.

Finally, after a full minute of silence, Fury uncrossed his arms and leaned forward on the table.

“You’re telling me that you’re the lost princess and you want us to escort you, your girlfriend and the guy you knocked out back into the palace, _and_ you want to have complete custody of the stone for the duration, until such a time as you can have an audience with the King and Queen?” he confirmed.

“You forgot, no one is to lay a hand on Valkyrie, or myself for that matter.” She added.

Fury looked between the women, then back at the other man.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, I said ok. You ready to go now?” the surprisingly affable Fury asked.

“Oh, um. No? No, I think it’s best if we stay here tonight and leave in the morning. I need to clear some stuff out and…”

Valkyrie piped in. “We’ve all had an exhausting couple of days of travelling. We may as well stay and get a decent night’s rest here rather than some random clearing in the forest.”

So the men set up camp in the last lingering rays of the afternoon. Carol was happy to share the contents of the cottage’s pantry, and it turned out that Fury’s companion Coulson was quite the baker, so the cottage was filled with the enticing smell of fresh bread and later, the approving chorus of the soldiers as they were presented with fresh, warm food.

Carol was able to pack up her entire life in two bags. The little trinkets she had collected over the years seemed tainted now, and she found there was very little she wanted to remember about the cottage.

The women insisted on keeping the stone in their possession, so Fury in turn insisted on posting a guard on the door to Carol’s bedroom and the window, should they attempt another escape.

Carol was feeling the weight of the day, her shoulders slumped and the exhaustion gnawing at her body. 

“Finally!” Valkyrie sighed, falling backwards on the bed. “I’ve been waiting _days_ to get into your bed.” She finished cheekily.

Carol barked a laugh, stripping off her clothes and feeling herself blush and grin as Valkyrie propped herself up to watch with a lustful look. 

“Well I hate to disappoint, but I don’t think you’ll get much out of me except snores.”

Valkyrie shrugged. “That’s ok, I don’t think I’d do my skills justice right now anyway.”

Carol smirked, crawling under the covers and taking her turn as the audience when Valkyrie hauled herself up and took off her clothes too. With her customary placement of a dagger under her pillow, Valkyrie joined Carol and both women gravitated toward the centre of the bed together.

Carol hummed under her breath as she wrapped an arm around the other woman.

“Are you sure you’re ok with going back to the city tomorrow?” Carol asked.

“Yeah. I’m kind of invested now.” She replied, squeezing Carol lightly in her hold.

Carol buried her smile in Valkyrie’s neck, dropping a quick kiss there before craning her head back to look up at Valkyrie’s face.

“I’m glad. I don’t know how tomorrow is going to go, but I feel better knowing you’ll be there.” She told her softly.

Valkyrie gave her an uncharacteristically soft-hearted kiss on the forehead and the women closed their eyes, drifting slowly off.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Though she was still wary of Fury, Valkyrie had to admit it was good to have a group of men dedicated to keeping Yon-Rogg in line. He was a mouthy son of a bitch and she had little tolerance for listening to the stream of shit that would come out of his mouth whenever they removed his gag to eat or drink.

They were a day into their journey back to the palace – at this point she was almost getting dizzy going back and forth. She walked side by side with Carol for the most part, though she found herself dropping back from time to time as Fury and Carol had belatedly hit it off.

At first it seemed that Fury took her likely heritage personally, assigning himself as her personal guard and probing her life story carefully through the day. They soon fell into a rhythm, discussing topics like the small amount of Fury’s past that was not redacted and what life in the palace looked like. Carol had even wrangled a few genuine chuckles out of the man.

Valkyrie was watching them interact with amusement when she heard a noise to her left. A second later what felt like a brick wall slammed into her side, propelling her off the road and into the forest in a blur.

She swung her arm around, freeing herself from the bruising grip of Thor. She landed on her feet, sweeping out her sword to face Loki who, as predicted, appeared as her side.

“Here I thought I was the trickster. The switch you made with the stone – simple but effective.” Loki gave the taunting compliment, circling her like a big cat.

He slashed at her with his gleaming blade and Valkyrie blocked it, using the momentum of her movement to swing around and face the _real_ Loki who was sneaking up behind her.

“You may not have anticipated my tricks, but I know all of yours.” She said with an amused glint in her eye.

He pulled a face and a second later Thor landed hard next to him, his hammer still in hand.

“Give up the stone and we will let you live.” He threatened grandly.

Valkyrie scoffed, relaxing her defensive stance.

“Will you two idiots drop the tough guy act? I’ve been around your father long enough that this shit doesn’t work on me.”

“You are a traitor to the crown.” Thor continued angrily.

Valkyrie cocked a brow. “I am a woman with infamously little patience. I took the stone to save myself from your nonsense. If anything, it was an act of mercy – both for myself and for the two of you, who I was about two hours away from murdering.”

“Return to us the stone.” Thor demanded again, though he shifted unsurely in the face of her total lack of concern.

“I don’t have it Thunder boy.”

“You _lost_ it?” Loki hissed incredulously.

“Briefly,” Valkyrie admitted. “But I know where it is now. The circumstances have changed. It’s in the hands of someone I trust and we’re going to have an audience with the King and Queen-“

Loki and Thor exchanged a scandalised look, both spluttering.

“Do you think I made it this long as your father’s top operative without the ability to adapt in the field?” she asked condescendingly.

“I- it matters not-“ Thor tried to recover from his shock.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Look, you should go back to Asgard for whatever is left of our plausible deniability.”

“Nay! You will tell us who has the stone so that we may take it back and-“ Thor did not get a chance to finish. He was hit by a bright light that threw him backwards. The last visual Valkyrie had was of his wide eyes and mouth forming an ‘o’.

Loki’s keen gaze was pinned on the furious Carol walking through the tree line at Valkyrie’s back. He took one look at her glowing fist, white eyes and gravity defying hair and held up his hands in surrender.

“At ease – I know these two.” Valkyrie told the other woman, watching as the light show dissipated but the stony look remained.

“They don’t seem all that friendly.” Carol did not take her eyes off the princes as she reached Valkyrie’s side.

“The blonde one is usually warmer.” Valkyrie agreed. “These are the princes.”

Carol relaxed slightly. “Ah! Then they’ll be wanting to know about the stone?”

Loki seemed somewhat taken aback by the sudden casual turn of Carol. Thor groaned from where he had landed, slowly pulling himself up and limping over.

“I guess I’m getting pretty good at telling the story… listen up.” Carol told the two Asgardians strictly.

Valkyrie smirked. ‘Strong’ was such an attractive look on a woman, and on Carol… well, maybe they could make a pit stop on their way back to Fury and his merry men. 

***************************************

It felt strange to be walking through the city and up to the palace entrance with such an attention-grabbing entourage. Carol felt butterflies in her stomach from all the curious stares. Every step that took her closer to meeting the King and Queen made her even more nervous.

She was briefly distracted when, once in the entrance hall, the contingent of guards surrounding the bound Yon-Rogg diverted left.

“They’re taking him to the dungeon.” Fury told her helpfully as her wary eyes followed them.

The Captain turned to the remaining group.

“You’re excused – you can turn in your report tomorrow afternoon Coulson. I don’t want to see any of you on shift before noon tomorrow.” He finished sternly.

Fury made a summoning gesture before turning to Carol.

“Hill will take you through to the reception room.” A striking but solemn woman appeared from nowhere, standing at ease as Fury finished speaking.

“What about us?” Thor piped up.

“You’re staying with me – I’m not taking my eye off you for as long as you’re in my city.” Fury snarked back at the princes who had insisted on joining the travelling party that held the infinity stone. No amount of eye rolling and rude protests from Valkyrie had been able to dissuade them.

“We are visiting royalty!” Loki seethed imperiously.

“You’re thieves. You’re lucky I’m not arresting you, so don’t push my patience.”

Carol was only half-listening to the bickering. Her nerves were hitting critical point – her palms were sweaty and her stomach was churning. There was nothing for it except to face what she was so nervous about.

She stepped forward, Hill pivoting to lead her into the reception room.

“Not you.” Fury said behind her back.

She turned around to see Valkyrie glaring at Fury who had wrapped a hand around her bicep to stop her from following Carol. Her stare was poisonous and without having to raise a finger, she cowed Fury into letting her go and backing up a step.

“All the Asgardians stay with me.” He said.

Carol felt panicked for a second – she didn’t think she could do this next part alone. She didn’t _want_ to.

“No, she will be accompanying me.” Carol tried to use her most sure, royal tone, though it still sounded a bit shaky to her ears.

Fury looked like he might protest, but Valkyrie strode forward to join Carol. With his relenting gesture, Hill nodded and led them across the hall.

As they approached a large, imposing door, Carol’s breathing picked up and five feet away, she came to a stop.

“Wait-“ she said to Hill as she raised her hand to knock. The woman turned to her curiously, her expression turned to worry as she noted the panicked expression on Carol’s face.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

But it was Valkyrie Carol turned toward to answer.

“I can’t do this. What if I’m not the princess? What if they don’t believe me? What if they do and they’re disappointed?”

Valkyrie was a little wide-eyed herself at Carol’s hissed outburst but grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

“Impossible. First, you can do anything. Second, in the unlikely scenario that they’re too stupid or arseholes that don’t recognise just how much you’re worth – well then, you can tell them to fuck off and we can walk right back out.”

Carol let out a sigh that bordered on a laugh, far more comforted by Valkyrie’s use of the term ‘we’ than the idea of telling the people behind these doors to ‘fuck off’.

Carol gave a stiff nod, straightening her back and turning back to the doors, which Hill took as a cue to knock.

“Enter.” Came the muffled reply.

Hill opened the door, gesturing Carol and Valkyrie in.

***

This sort of situation was Valkyrie’s idea of a nightmare. Heavy with emotion that couldn’t be solved with anything as simple as violence. Just _talking_.

She itched to turn and walk back out the door, but she would not do that to Carol.

It had been obvious from the very first glance of the King and Queen that Carol was their child. She was almost a spitting image of the older woman, and where tiny variations existed in her nose and eye colour, they were explained in the face of the King.

The two had stood anxiously upon their entry, their eyes intent on Carol. The Queen’s hands had twitched before she folded them tightly in front of her, as though she wanted nothing more than to reach out to Carol but was holding herself back.

The King had gestured for them to sit on the chaise across from them and the Queen asked nervously, “Tea?”

“Sure- _ahem_ , yes, please.” Answered Carol as she sat down on the edge of the chaise.

The women were served tea in fine teacups that Valkyrie privately thought must look ridiculous in her hands, clad as she was in leather and armour.

There had been a few moments pause then. Carol’s parents seemed desperate to reach out and touch her, but they recognised her skittishness and the horrible, yearning awkwardness of the moment and sat on their own lounge.

To fill the silence, they had asked Carol to tell them her story in her own words – they had been briefed by a scout, but they wanted to hear the details from the source. This helped put Carol at ease – she had told this story multiple times in the last couple of days, so it was easier to get through it without being derailed by nerves or emotions.

“You came to see the lanterns?” the King asked in a soft voice, his voice hitching slightly as he spoke, clenching his wife’s hand where it was in his own.

Carol nodded, her eyes a little misty.

“I’m sorry I did not come earlier.” Came Carol’s whispered reply.

“My dear girl, no. No. You have extraordinary resilience and spirit, that you ever made it here… it defies all reason and our greatest hopes.” The King quickly reassured her, on the edge of tears.

“And you…” the Queen added, looking at Valkyrie. “Thank you. For what you’ve done, for being there for our- for our daughter.” Tears were freely falling from her face as her gaze went back to Carol.

“Carol… can I… might we…” the Queen hesitantly opened her arms in an unfinished request to hold her daughter after twenty years apart.

Carol sniffled slightly before nodding emphatically, standing in tandem with the royal couple and stepping forward into her mother’s waiting arms. The women buried their heads in each other’s hair, standing at almost equal height. The King wrapped them both up in a bear hug to complete the family reunion.

Valkyrie felt a bit misty-eyed herself watching the scene and so stood silently, stepping toward the door. She caught the eye of the Queen who had tilted her head up to watch her. She mouthed “just outside” to the woman and left the family to have their moment.


	17. Chapter seventeen

That evening, the King and Queen had insisted that an intimate dinner would be a good way to celebrate their reunion (before a public announcement was made) and clear up any remaining confusion and tension. The group gathered around a circular table in one of the smaller parlours. Carol was seated between her parents, Thor was sat next to the King and Loki next to him. Valkyrie sat on Loki’s other side, which was the best they could do to keep him in line. Fury finished off the dining party.

It is a little awkward at first, but surprisingly it is Thor and the Queen that hit it off, driving much of the conversation as they ate, killing time before they turned to more serious matters. As the main meal remnants were cleared away, the King leaned forward in his chair.

“The time has come to discuss the fate of the gem – infinity stone you called it?” he clarified with Thor, who nodded.

“We have not been ignorant of Odin’s desire to have the stone.”

“My father wishes to house the gem in our realm solely for safekeeping. Its power is great and if it were to fall in the wrong hands, chaos would rule.” Thor told the group.

Fury spoke up, his suspicious nature not letting him remain silent. “You understand how there might be some hesitation to put this tool of absolute power in the hands of someone who would steal it, based only on the promises of one of his sons that it wouldn’t be misused?”

“And you understand that there might be some hesitation to put the stone back in the so called ‘protection’ it was under when we wandered in off the streets and took it?” Loki snarked.

The tension ratcheted up in the room at his rude dismissal. Thor made a pacifying gesture to the riled up King and Fury.

But it was the Queen that spoke up, calming the room.

“The only reason we kept the gem with us was for our daughter. It was our only link to her, a thin hope that we held on to that the gem, having been the power that brought you safely into the world, would somehow draw you back to us.” She spoke to Carol directly, placing her hand atop hers on the table.

“Now we have our greatest treasure back, it is a matter of working together to find a solution to the infinity stone being protected from anyone that would seek to abuse it. We have a common goal, let us not bicker and forget that.” She advised.

Valkyrie was quietly impressed by the woman.

“Your majesty, I suggest that the best protection for the stone would be with the one that channels its powers already – Carol.” Fury suggested.

Carol looked surprised at Fury, and Valkyrie had to admit this was not what she was expecting. It was nice to know that Fury didn’t hold a grudge about the times Carol and she had slipped his net.

But the King was shaking his head. Valkyrie braced herself defensively – this was it, the time when the happy bubble they were all in popped. He would say something about Carol not being able to handle it and Valkyrie would have no choice but to be offended on her behalf. And Valkyrie was not one to hold her tongue when men were being ignorant.

“No, I will not place such a burden on my daughter. She has lived her life trapped, I will not confine her with this responsibility.” The King asserted protectively.

Carol looked at him, her expression touched by the consideration of her newly found father. Valkyrie took an easy breath, glad that she had been wrong.

“Carol, Valkyrie…” her eyebrows rose in surprise when the Queen addressed her. “Tell us, what do you think?”

Carol looked directly at Valkyrie, telling her silently that she should share her opinion first.

“Well…” Valkyrie cleared her throat. “The infinity stone can’t fall into the hands of people like Yon-Rogg. Magic still exists in Asgard, the vault there is highly protected and I believe it is the safest place for the stone to be.” Valkyrie finished honestly.

Carol nodded slowly. “And you believe no one else will have access to it, and that Odin will not seek to use it himself?”

Valkyrie shrugged. “He doesn’t need to.” She said simply.

“Ok.” Carol said simply, nodding her assent. It was strange – in this room, with people who had been royal and leaders for all their lives, it was Carol who held the topmost authority in this moment.

“Then it is agreed. Loki, Valkyrie and I shall take the stone back to Asgard-“ Thor started.

“No.” Carol cut him off. “I agree with Fury. I’ll deliver the stone to Asgard. Not straight away-“ she was quick to reassure her parents that looked ready to protest- “I want to be here for a little while first. But then, we’ll take it to Asgard and deliver it directly into the vault.” Carol finished speaking before a flutter of uncertainty crossed her face and she made quick eye contact before looking away.

She said ‘we’. Valkyrie knew Carol was referring to her unthinkingly, before catching herself at the end.

Putting down any sort of roots was not Valkyrie’s style, and the decision to essentially settle in a non-magical, all-human, quaint little city should have been fraught with doubts and drawbacks.

But it was not until now that Valkyrie realised she had assumed she would be staying with Carol.

Being with her felt like the most natural thing in the world. Maybe she would feel differently if she thought there was no more travel, no missions and no adventure on the horizon, but here they were, planning one already.

When Carol darted another look at her, Valkyrie was quick to catch her eye with a little smile to let her know she had not said anything wrong.

It was agreed that Thor and Loki would stay as guests for a day or two before they headed back to Asgard to explain their deal with their father.

There was a conspicuous absence of Valkyrie being mentioned in these plans.

By silent agreement, the rest of the party drifted to the other side of the parlour to let Carol and her parents have a bit more time together. The older couple orbited around Carol like she was the sun, and Valkyrie wasn’t sure that they wouldn’t just set up a little cot either side of Carol’s bed tonight to make sure she never left their sight.

Eventually though it was bedtime. Fury escorted the princes to a guest wing while the King and Queen graciously offered to walk Valkyrie and Carol to their rooms.

“I’m sorry, the room we had for you… it’s not ready yet. It’s a room for a child.” The Queen said sadly, her husband squeezing her arm comfortingly. “But there are enough guest suites in the royal wing. Our bedroom is just up the hall here. If you need anything, anything at all…”

Carol nodded with a smile. “Then I’ll come find you.” She assured them, making her parents smile in reply.

“And ah, Lady Valkyrie…” The King swept back, indicating the next door down the hall. “I hope you will find the accommodations comfortable and to your taste.”

There was an awkward moment when Valkyrie stood next to Carol, the women exchanging a silent look. Valkyrie was about to say thank you and go to her guest suite – she could sneak back into Carol’s room shortly.

But the Queen was watching them both with shrewd eyes before a small, knowing smile spread across her face. She looked so much like Carol when she smiled.

“My dear, I’m sure the girls are both tired from their journey. We will let them retire – wherever that may be.”

With a final nod, the Queen looped her arm under her husband’s automatically offered elbow, the man looking confused.

“Good night dears.” She farewelled them, leading the King to their chambers.

Carol waited until her parents had entered their room, watching after them with a wistful look.

Valkyrie opened the door to the room Carol had been assigned and couldn’t help but chuckle when she spotted Goose napping in front of the glowing fireplace.

Carol followed her gaze, laughing herself. “I guess now it really is home.” She commented.

Valkyrie began a cursory search of the room. “And how does that feel?”

“Pretty amazing actually. Even better than I thought… they’re really nice, aren’t they?” she replied, her voice soft and happy.

“Yeah, they are.” Valkyrie agreed.

She ducked her head behind a room divider, smiling at what she found there.

“And you have to respect the hospitality.” She commented, gesturing for Carol. She let out a sigh when she saw the large copper tub full of still steaming hot water and topped with rose petals.

“That looks divine.” She said, resting her head on Valkyrie’s shoulder.

“Looks big enough for two?” Valkyrie observed.

“Mmm, and we wouldn’t want the water going cold before we both got a chance at it.” Carol cheekily agreed, her hands already tugging playfully at her belt.

Later, when the water was still warm enough to sit in, Carol tilted her head up from where she reclined against Valkyrie’s front.

“Are you really ok with staying here? I would understand if you wanted to go home with the princes…” she asked gently.

“Sod that. You’ve been around them for one night, can you imagine spending ten days straight in their presence?”

Carol snorted softly. “I’d rather not.”

“I think I’ll like it here, with you. At least for a while…”

She took a deep breath. Here goes. “I love you, you know?”

Carol froze, then with a messy splash, she spun around to face her.

“You _love_ me?” she asked incredulously.

Valkyrie felt flushed and uncharacteristically nervous under Carol’s scrutiny. “Yeah. You’re pretty cute… kinda spunky…” she joked weakly.

Carol launched herself at Valkyrie, kissing her hard on the lips. “I love you. So much. I thought maybe it was too soon to say it, or you might not… I’m so happy! I love you.” She said, beaming at the other woman.

Valkyrie broke out in a wide grin herself, the women struggling to kiss each other through smiles and giggles.

“What?” Valkyrie finally asked when a new fit of giggling wracked Carol.

“Nothing, I just… I turned out to be a princess with a happily ever after. How unlikely and wonderful is that?” she asked.

“Marvellous. You deserve it.” Valkyrie replied, tenderly brushing a wet lock of hair behind Carol’s ear.

“Now let’s get out of this water so I can show you the many, many ways I love you.” Valkyrie suggested saucily, breaking the tender moment. The two women scrambled out the tub with matching grins and fell onto the sheets, uncaring that their naked bodies were still wet as they shared body warmth and kisses.

**********************************************

Their giddy honeymoon phase lasted weeks and weeks, well into their journey into Asgard. Even after their first big fight, where Carol blew up on Odin for being an arrogant ass, they pouted and made themselves miserable for a day before they found their way back to each other’s side.

As Valkyrie knew it would, the Asgard trip further flamed Carol’s passion for travel and discovering new lands, and she became a valuable and well-loved, albeit no-nonsense, ambassador for her kingdom. Fury and Valkyrie eventually learned how to get along, though half the time Carol had to play the peacekeeper between her friend and her lover. But he was the only person Valkyrie trusted to travel with Carol when Valkyrie could not be there herself. Not that they went on separate trips often, and when they did, they usually lasted for a week or less. They learned their lesson quickly after a wretched month spent apart (though the reunion was a fond memory for them both).

Valkyrie even subjected herself to the grand royal wedding Carol’s mother desperately wanted but was too lovely to ask of her daughter and partner. Thor stood proudly at Valkyrie’s side as her witness and Carol’s mother stood at hers as the beaming King pronounced them wed.

When Carol’s parents stepped down to enjoy their golden years, Carol (looking barely a year older than when she had first arrived, thanks to her powers) took up the throne and proved herself an effective and beloved leader. Valkyrie stood proudly at her side all the while, always there to provide a frank opinion, a humourous aside or a reminder that while she had duties for her kingdom, she also owed herself the enjoyment of her happily ever after.

And it was a very, _very_ happy ever after.


End file.
